HATE RUNS LIKE WATER - A New Destiny: Book II
by Robster80
Summary: *UPDATED 12/10/01* TK and Kari seem to be getting close, but the forces of hate gather around as Davis and 2 old enemies from the Mega Avengers' past start to make trouble. Why does everyone hate so easily?
1. Part 1/8: Deep Hatred

A NEW DESTINY: Part 8  
DEEP HATRED  
  
  
Here begins the second book of my grand saga centering on a teenage TK with extraordinary fighting skills and power. Before reading this, newcomers, I suggest reading the first seven parts, which I have collected into one big file as Book 1: HOPE'S SORROW AND VENGEANCE. That should cause less confusion to some of you. Otherwise, enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
TK madly swung, parried, and thrust his sword several more times in the training room at the Mega Mansion. He was still wearing black, honoring his late sensei Burter and cousin Ranma Saotome. Burter was killed almost a week ago protecting the earth, and Ranma had died over six years ago to save TK. Both had been killed by the evil tyrant Friezor, whom TK himself had slain.  
  
Now his heart had begun to heal, but he still trained. When Ranma had died, he had passed on to TK the mantle of the Saotome School of "Anything-Goes" Martial Arts. Since that dark night, the boy had been training hard to prove his worth to the School, while secretly hoping for a chance at revenge. It had been a long road for him, especially since Kari wasn't there to help him ease his heart.  
  
TK remembered the day he first attended Furinkan High, where he and Kari met again after five years of separation. Their friendship had been restored, and was slowly becoming love since the last few days. He regretted trying to shut her out during the past two weeks, but in the end she was there for him when Burter died, and when he made his last visit to Ranma's grave.  
  
"Time out!"  
  
The shout made TK turn to see Duo standing in the doorway leading out of the room. "It's about a half hour before you're supposed to have dinner up at the Kamiyas. Rusty sent me to make sure you get ready." Sheathing his sword, then unbuckling the strap, TK tossed the sword at Duo as he walked out.  
  
"Thanks, Duo. I'll be in the shower if anybody needs me."  
  
Duo struggled to lift the heavy sword. He practically broke out into a sweat. "Jeez! Did Rusty have to make this silly thing so heavy?! I can't believe TK can actually wield this! I just may have to get my Gundam armor on the carry it."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK walked out of the shower to find Cell standing beside a bed with some new clothes lying on top. He looked at the clothes, which were very familiar. They were a white Chinese silk vest and black pants. "These... these were Ranma's favorite."  
  
"One of them," Cell said. "We buried him in his white long-sleeved shirt. I held onto these for special occasions, like for you to wear on your first date. No offense, but you've worn your black things enough for the week."  
  
TK glared at him. "It's not a date, Cell! I'm just having dinner with Kari and her parents, and nothing more."  
  
"You're right. I guess I hung around Genma and Soun too long. That reminds me, what's the situation between you and Davis?"  
  
TK spoke as he dressed. "Not sure. He's been quiet, but he shoots death glares at me every chance he gets, and follows me when I walk Kari home. I think he'll try something soon. Even though he's seen what I can do, and Kari openly rejected him flat out, he won't give up until she's his." He finished dressing and stood before Cell. "How do I look?"  
  
The Android covered his chin. "Just dye your hair black and comb it, then you'd be the spitting image of your cousin. I know he'd want you to wear that to dinner at Kari's, just to appear decent. You'd better hurry, though. You got five minutes to get there on time."  
  
TK smiled and put two fingers to his forehead. "I'll make it in five seconds. Later, Cell, and thanks!" With that, the teen vanished.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari stood before the bathroom mirror, applying a final touch of lipstick. TK will be here any minute now, especially since he can teleport into places. Once she finished, she examined her dress for the tenth time. It wasn't very fancy, yet not plain either. Get a grip, girl! It's only dinner with your fanimly, Sora, and TK your best friend... the hottest, strongest, most caring human fighter in the world, and whom you madly love with all your heart and soul...  
  
Suddenly, there came a scream from the kitchen, then uncontrollable laughter and the sound of someone catching plates. Kari heard someone yell, "Don't you ever do that to me again! I almost had my heart leap into my mouth." Then came a familiar and expected voice. "Sorry about that, Sora. At least I didn't pop up while either of you or Kari were in the bathtub or shower." "You're forgiven, TK. TAICHI KAMIYA, YOU STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT OR THE ENGAGEMENT'S OFF!"  
  
Kari gasped. OH MY GOD, HE'S HERE! Checking herself one last time, she gathered her nerves and walked to the kitchen to see TK helping set the table and Tai sitting on the couch trying desperately to not laugh. She noticed that Sora was fuming at him and saying, "It was not funny at all!"  
  
Kari smiled and shook her head. Despite Tai's age, he still acted like a teenager or a little kid at times. She then noticed TK's attire. Thank goodness he's not wearing all black! I know he was mourning the loss of Burter and Ranma, but I'm still glad he stopped. Hmm, that outfit looks familiar...  
  
Mrs. Kamiya looked at her daughter. "Kari, would you put the rice on the table for me? I have to wait for the beef tips and gravy to finish cooking." Kari took the large bowl and set it on the table, then looked back at TK. He had finally noticed her after setting the last plate out. He smiled at her warmly, and she smiled back while they finished setting the food down.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya sat down after brining over the bowl with the beef tips and gravy. "Mr. Kamiya is working late tonight," she said. "So, let's leave enough for him to have when he gets home." The five of them said grace and then began to eat and chat. TK was seated next to Kari and Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
Kari decided to speak first. "I like your outfit, TK." He smiled. "It was my cousin's favorite. Cell held onto them and thought I'd need them for something like this." He spoke casually, which was a good sign to Kari that he was no longer hurt by speaking of Ranma anymore.  
  
Tai swallowed a mouthful of rice and beef before he asked, "So, who's the new leader of the Mega Avengers?" He then realized he said the wrong thing as Kari shot him a glare. Fortunately, TK took it well. "Believe it or not, ALF got elected. Even he was shocked by it. I think he'll be just fine, though. He seems to know when to be serious and when to lighten things up."  
  
"Speaking of lightening things up," Sora chimed in. "I talked with Mimi the other day, and she's planning to move back home the next semester. It seems she's homesick, especially for your brother, TK."  
  
Tai smiled at this. "That'll be a relief to Matt. Now he can get Jun off his back."  
  
TK looked up from his plate. "Who's Jun? Matt never mentions her."  
  
Kari looked at him. "And for good reason. She's Davis's older sister, and is equally obsessed with Matt as Davis is with me. Except he's more determined."  
  
"Let's not bring the Hibikis into this," Mrs. Kamiya stated. "It's bad enough they intrude on Kari's personal life and hate TK for no reason at all, but I will not tolerate the mention of their names in my home."  
  
After that, dinner went on in silence. Once everyone had their fill, TK helped clean up the dishes before Kari invited him out to their balcony. They stood outside alone, standing a small distance from each other and gazing at the stars. TK finally broke the silence. "This night almost reminds me of when I was training in the Digital World with Gotsumon and Leomon."  
  
Kari shot him a glance. "You actually got to go back?"  
  
"Yep. Etemon and Puppetmon went back one and took me with them, pretending to take me on a camping trip. I saw our Digimon, and I tried to tell them about you and the others to the best of my knowledge. Gatomon misses you a lot, but she has Patamon to keep her company. She was hurt when I said I hadn't heard from you in over a year."  
  
"Why did you train with Leomon and Gotsumon?"  
  
"Gotsumon knew the improved versions of the Bakusai Tenketsu technique where one can throw a ki ball at a rock and it'll have a better effect than by just touching it with a finger. As for Leomon, he knew the correct way of the Nekoken fighting style, and he was the only swordsman I knew..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
13-year-old TK caught the bokken Leomon had tossed at him and held it like a sword. The lion Digimon took one for himself and stood in a stance. "Now, remember what I taught you, TK. Keep calm, and don't let your emotions get the better of you."  
  
The boy nodded, then blocked as lemon began the match. Off on the side, Patamon, Gotsumon and Gatomon were watching the two battle. They said nothing so that TK wouldn't get distracted. TK was holding his own well for over five minutes until he tried to knock the stick out of Leomon's hands, yet the Digimon saw this and did it to him, disarming him.  
  
Leomon pointed the bokken at TK's heart. "Had this been a real fight, you'd be dead. What were you thinking?" His voice was calm and not angry, yet stern.  
  
TK hung his head. "I thought I could win-."  
  
"That is why you failed. In swordplay and battle, you don't expect to win, nor lose. In fact, you are to expect nothing. You defend yourself until your opponent makes his mistake, then act on it as I did earlier."  
  
"Yet I should not expect him to make mistakes?"  
  
Leomon smiled. "You're learning very well."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari moved closer to TK while listening to his story. "What about the Nekoken training? I'd like to know more about that."  
  
TK shook his head. "Sorry. I don't remember that much, and Leomon told me not to worry about it. Since it couldn't have been any worse than what Uncle Genma put Ranma through, I let it go."  
  
"How do you know so much about your cousin? He seems to be very nice when you talk about him, unlike the Hibikis."  
  
"Ranma had a journal since he was about 7. He left it to me when he died. His final entry was the day after Akane gave him the air. 'Read this, TK,' he wrote. "And know the truth. The bad deeds as well as the good, and judge me as you see fit. Maybe you will hate me as much as Ryoga and Akane do now or maybe not. Don't make the same mistakes I did, Takeru. I beg of you, or I fear you and those around you will suffer as I and those I knew did as well.' I've read it countless times, memorizing every detail. Especially the ones concerning his 'relationship' with Akane."  
  
Kari placed an arm around TK. "Tell me more, please? I want to know what went wrong... so that we never go through what they did. I find you again after five years, and I will never let you go again."  
  
TK looked into her eyes, then looked away, sighing. "To put it simply, Akane never trusted him. She found out the hard way about his Jusenkyo curse, that he changed into a girl with cold water and changed back with hot water. From then on, she branded him a pervert. And when the other fiancees came, her mistrust in him grew ever more. Because of this, she never really loved him. Without trust, Kari, there can never be friendship. Or love."  
  
Now Kari had a better understanding. I'll never make such a stupid mistake like that, she swore to herself. I trust Takeru more than myself, and I've known him longer than Akane, Ryoga, or Davis have. He'd never let me down or hurt me intentionally. "I trust you, Takeru," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
TK looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Kari."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Davis walked down the halls of Furinkan High on Monday, a smile on his lips. He was going to ask Kari out on a date. I think she's cooled off since that afternoon at the Dojo. Now's the perfect time to ask-. He stopped suddenly, looking down the hall to see TK at his locker, gathering his books.  
  
Davis hid as he saw Kari come up to him. "TK, do you have any plans tonight, other than meeting with your tutor?"  
  
TK looked at her. "None. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, would you like to see a movie with me tonight? I hear the new Jim Carrey movie is hilarious."  
  
TK smiled. Why not? Since she and Davis aren't dating, as I thought. "I'd like that. What time should I pick you up?"  
  
Davis gripped the edge of one locker tightly as he heard TK and Kari make plans for the evening. NO! Kari's going to a movie with Saotome?! How can she even think of it? Even after he saw them leave, he remained where he was. I have to protect her from him! But, how?!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ryoga heard the door slam and saw Davis stalk into the living room. "What's wrong?"  
  
Davis sulked onto the couch beside his cousin. "It's Kari. She's going to the movies with Saotome at 5."  
  
Ryoga frowned. "And you're not going to stop him?"  
  
"How the hell can I, Ryoga?! Have you forgotten how he totally whooped that one guy's tail over a week ago? He'll kill me before I can even take a step forward, in normal mode, even."  
  
Ryoga nodded, knowing Davis was right. Finally, he yelled into the kitchen for Akane. "Akane! Get me my pack!" He then faced Davis again. "I can help you, cuz. During my travels, I met up with an old tattoo artist. He gave me this tattoo called 'The Mark of a God,' which makes the wearer invincible to his opponent's attacks, be they ki or physical. I managed to get a tattoo kit from the old man some time ago, in case of emergencies like now. TK will never know what hit him."  
  
Davis grinned deviously. Perfect! I'll save you, Kari!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK and Kari walked arm-in-arm towards the theater, which was a pleasant surprise to TK. It made him feel more at ease, he realized. "She may be the best thing that's ever happened to you, TK," Rusty had told him before he left the Mega Mansion. The teen wasn't sure if Rusty had been joking or not. I only saw her as a best friend, nothing more. But now... I'm not so sure.  
  
Kari smiled as they walked. He's so warm. This is all so perfect-.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!"  
  
Both TK and Kari stopped in their tracks. Oh no! Here we go again! They turned to see Davis coming at them, shirtless. His chest bore a black tattoo that looked like a face. "Saotome, let go off Kari right now!" he shouted as he landed a punch to TK's face.  
  
TK let go of Kari as he stumbled back from the punch that actually hurt him a little. Felt like I was hit by a Gundam, he thought. His eyes then fell on the tattoo. That seems familiar... Wait! Ranma mentioned Ryoga had a powerful tattoo. "That's the 'Mark of a God!'"  
  
Davis smirked. "Correct! With it, I'm invincible to anyone. Especially you, Mr. 'Super Human.' Now I can keep you from hurting Kari."  
  
Kari was mad. "Davis, you're nuts! TK would never hurt me, so leave him alone!"  
  
Davis ignored her as he began to launch several more punches to TK's mid-section. Kari leaped at him and tried to pull him away. She ended up getting swatted away by Davis, who didn't know what he had done, and she hit a wall with the back of her head. After the hit, she fell to the ground, unconscious. Some blood appeared where her head had hit the wall.  
  
Once TK saw this, he was furious. He powered up to Super level and knocked Davis away. I got to get Kari medical attention and fast!  
  
Davis looked to see TK take Kari's limp body into his arms and the small trail of blood on the wall. He glared at TK and shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He charged again, but TK and Kari vanished before he could reach them. "KAAAAAAARRRRRIIIII!!!!!!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Dinobot, ALF, and Rusty were in the monitor room when TK suddenly appeared and said, "Dinobot, we need help!" The Maximal took the girl straight to the medical center to examine his special patient. "She'll be fine," he said to TK. "But, she'll need three stitches. I'll need parental consent, though, before proceeding."  
  
TK wasted no time in teleporting out and then back with the Kamiyas. Dinobot wasted no time after Kari's parents gave the approval. TK stood by the wall, never taking his eyes off Kari's sleeping form. "It's my fault," he muttered. Suddenly, he was hit from the side.  
  
Rusty looked at him and scowled. "Say that again and I'll pound you into the floor! You weren't looking for a fight, Davis was. You were the one concerned about her when she first got hurt, not him. You brought her here to us for help."  
  
"He's right, TK," Mr. Kamiya said. "Your first concern was for our little girl. My wife and I are very grateful for that. If there's anyone to blame, it's this Davis Hibiki."  
  
"It's Akane and Ryoga," Rusty exclaimed. "They're the one's to blame! They filled Davis's head with their hatred and prejudice and jealousy of Ranma and his family. That's what this is all about, jealousy."  
  
TK nodded, and his hand grew into a tight fist. Davis just couldn't let it go. None of them could.  
  
Duo and Gohan suddenly rushed in. Duo grabbed TK by the shoulder and said, "TK, don't look know, but the Hibikis are waiting right outside and Davis is with them. All three of them are demanding that you come out and bring Kari with you."  
  
TK's fist grew tighter. "Rusty," he said in a low voice. "Get me my sword! One way or another, that tattoo has got to go!"  
  
ALF shook his head. "I have a better idea, kid. Gohan, get me a bottle of my company's all-purpose stain remover, and hurry!" After Gohan left, ALF continued, "It's perfect for floors, rugs, clothing, and guaranteed to safely remove any and all tattoos without so much as a skin rash."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Davis pounded on the mansion's front doors, shouting, "Let me in, Saotome, and give back Kari unharmed!" Behind him stood Akane and Ryoga. They were silent, remembering the last time they were at the Mansion years ago. Of course, Ranma had been there as well. It was the first time they had also met TK when he was only 8.  
  
Just then, the door swung open to reveal TK and ALF as they stepped out. The little alien was holding some sort of spray bottle, but it had no label. Both he and TK looked at the three Hibikis in anger, which was returned.  
  
"Where is Kari?" Davis demanded. "What have you done with her?"  
  
ALF spoke up for TK. "She's fine. Though she's getting three stitches in her head for a hit she took. TK here brought her to us right away."  
  
Ryoga said, "How did she get that hit, I wonder?" His eye turned to TK with suspicion.  
  
TK spat out, "Ask Davis about it. He was ramming his fists into my stomach after he caught me by surprise, so how could I have hurt her?"  
  
Davis stepped up to him. "Give Kari back! WE'LL take her to a doctor."  
  
"We've got a medic on the team," ALF stated simply and calmly. "So she's in good hands, or should I say claws. Now, why don't we all come inside and talk this over as civilized beings?"  
  
Akane finally spoke. "The Saotomes are NOT civilized! Especially that one there!" She pointed at TK. "I didn't see him try to talk to that one guy Friezor-."  
  
"Friezor would've killed everyone without so much as a first thought," TK exclaimed. "Burter, Cell, or anyone else would have done the same thing I did had they been there in my place. You know what, Akane Hibiki? You're STILL an ungrateful bitch! Ranma should have left you to die or be married off to those kidnappers!"  
  
That was it. Davis lunged with a battle cry as TK went Super and the battle began again. ALF watched them and shook his head. And I thought Raye had a hard head.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari heard voices in the darkness. Her eyes slowly opened to see a bright light coming from the ceiling she was staring at. Three familiar faces appeared suddenly, one she did not recognize right away. "It's okay, Kari," the face said in a robotic voice. "You're at the Mega Mansion, and are among friends."  
  
Kari blinked once. "D-Dinobot?" she asked as she tried to get up.  
  
"Easy, sweetheart!"  
  
Kari looked to see her mother and father beside her. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Dinobot smiled. "TK brought them here after he dropped you off with me. He was worried about you, young lady, but it was nothing but a small cut on the head. I had to give you three stitches."  
  
Kari frowned. "Damn that Davis! He's ruined my date." She then looked around, but only saw Rusty and Duo standing across the room. "Where's TK?"  
  
Duo pointed at a monitor next to him. "He and ALF are outside, with the Hibikis. He and Davis just started fighting again."  
  
Kari got off the bed she was on. "I'm going to tell that idiot off once and for all." She was about to go, but her father stopped her.  
  
"You got hurt once trying to stop Davis, and I won't let that happen again. TK and his friend have it under control, trust them."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Even as a Super Human, TK was having trouble fending off Davis as they fought. Looks like we'll have to do this ALF's way. He quickly put his hands to his face, opening his fingers at his cheeks. ALF quickly looked away as the teen shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!" Once this was done, a bright flash struck.  
  
Davis cried out as the light blinded him before he could get close to his opponent. His eyes shut quickly, but he could still see the whiteness through his eyelids. The flash also blinded Ryoga and Akane.  
  
Once it was over, ALF got to work quickly. He sprayed the "Mark of a God" tattoo with the bottle and gently wiped the ink off as fast as he could. "W-what's going on?" Davis stammered. "I can't see!" Those were his last words as TK gave him his easiest punch, knocking him out.  
  
ALF picked up the unconscious boy and carried him over to the still blinded Hibikis. "Take him and go, before I call the police on you for trespassing! You'll see Kari when she's ready."  
  
Just then, Mrs. Kamiya appeared and walked down to the Hibikis, who were just regaining their sight. She looked at them and said, "I want you to keep that... that stalker relative of yours away from my daughter! If he continues to hound her, I'll see you in court!"  
  
Akane was red with fury. "FINE!" she shouted. "Let her get herself killed by hanging around TK! But, always remember that we warned you about him. He will bring only danger to you and those around him." Facing her husband, she growled, "Come, Ryoga! Let's get Davis home."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Somewhere in the city, in a dark alley, a cold wind blew suddenly. Then, a portal appeared within the depths of the alleyway. A small, blob-like creature emerged from it just before the portal closed. The slimy creature slowly made it's way to the end of the alley. Once it saw where it was, a monstrous face with large, white eyes and pointy teeth formed.  
  
"...Home... I home... Vengeance... Death to Mega Avengers!"  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Author's notes: The idea of Kari getting hurt came from an incident I had when I was a kid. My older sister hit me in the head with her bookbag and the zipper cut my head open. I had to get three stitches and couldn't get my head wet. Hell, My sister had to wash my hair for me for two weeks or so.  
  
Anyway, what happens now? Don't think Davis is outta the picture yet. Whatever showed up at the end will affect him in a major way. This will cause a little insight on the Mega Avengers' past (For you, Happyman and Gennoa, and whoever else asked for backstories.), and bring in some older members. Ja ne!  



	2. Part 2/9: Reasons for Hate

A NEW DESTINY  
Part 9  
  
REASONS FOR HATE  
  
  
  
Kari sat still as her father watched Dinobot add some sort of medical gel onto her head, at the spot where her three stitches were. It stung for a second, causing her to tightly grip the edge of the table she was on. But then it faded away. "This will speed up the recovery," the Maximal said as he finished. "And prevent any infection."  
  
Just then, three people walked into the room: ALF, Mrs. Kamiya, and TK. Kari looked at TK and smiled before she ran up to him and hugged him. "Thanks for helping me," she said.  
  
TK was about to say "What are friends for," but Rusty grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "If you say 'what are friends for,' I'll deck you again!"  
  
Mrs. Kamiya shook her head. "I can't understand why the Hibikis hate your cousin so much, TK, that they'd hate you because of your last name."  
  
Rusty looked at her. "It's not all hate, Mrs. Kamiya. It's jealousy, pure and unending. Akane saw herself as the best martial artist in the area until Ranma came into her life. Since that time, she tried to push herself to equal his skill, and failed miserably because she rushed her training, and hated him for it. Ryoga was almost the same. He kept trying to improve his skills to become stronger than Ranma, but failed as well. Their jealousy evolved into hate, and that led to Ranma's death."  
  
"And now they've passed that hate onto Davis and directed him at me," TK finished. "And Kari was caught in the middle because of it. I just hope that never happens again."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya looked at him. "It won't or else I'll press charges on Davis for stalking and harassment. Thank you again for getting Kari the medical attention she needed."  
  
She and her husband were about to take Kari and go home when Kari said, "Wait! TK and I are still on a date!"  
  
TK checked his watch. "But it's too late for the movie now, thanks to Davis. And it's a school night, so the late show is out of the question."  
  
ALF then cleared his throat. "There's a extra large wide-screen TV in the lounge with built in VCR and DVD players. I can fix it so that no one could disturb you two, not to mention that it'll be on us."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya rubbed their chins. Kari pleaded, "Oh come on, you two! Please?" This made them give in. Kari then grabbed TK by the arm and ran off to the lounge.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kaneda gathered the twenty-some comic books, bagged them, and gave them to a moon knight waiting inside his comic shop. It was late at night and about closing time for him. The knight nodded and said, "I do apologize for my lateness, sir."  
  
Kaneda shrugged. "That's one of the reasons I stay open this late. You be sure to tell Rob that I said he should drop by himself one of these days."  
  
"I shall inform his majesty upon my arrival." The knight reached into his belt pouch for some money, but Kaneda shook his head. "Forget it! He's family as far as I'm concerned. Besides, he always pays me too much." The knight soon left the shop and Kaneda began to lock up for the night. He sighed lightly. "Good old Robster. He'll never change."  
  
Suddenly, the man turned around, the hair in back of his head standing on end. There was someone or something in his shop. Slowly, he made for his secret cupboard. "Who's there?" he called out into the empty shop. "The store's closed, so you'll have to come back tomorrow at 8!" I know I need to get my helmet and become Iron Knight for this! Something in my gut tells me I should.  
  
"Ka... ne... da..."  
  
The alien voice sounded familiar to Kaneda. "Yeah, that's my name. Who or what are you?" He reached the cupboard and opened it to reveal his helmet. All he had to do now was throw it on his head and his liquid metal armor would pour out and activate.  
  
A sudden swishing sound came from above, and he looked to see his security camera. The main cord had been sliced up, and the camera was now offline. Just then, the lights of the shop went out. Damn!  
  
"Good... bye..."  
  
That was the last thing Kaneda heard as he felt something sharp rip into his back and out through his chest, lifting him up off the floor. Before he could even scream out, the back of his head was also stabbed but with a smaller sharp projectile. He was dead in seconds, blood pouring out of him like water from a pail.  
  
The bloodied whatever-it-was slowly removed itself from the corpse's body, but the one in the head did not. A pair of pale, white eyes shown from the darkness as the knife-sized object began to drain the dead Kaneda's remaining memories of his life, particularly the last nine or ten years.  
  
"So... the betrayer kills my other... and becomes king?! Well, the mightier they are... so much the harder they will fall..."  
  
A chilling, maniacal laugh echoed into the night as a blue misshapen object slimed its way out of the comic shop and into the alleys.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK's eyes flew open in the middle of the night, waking him from his sleep. It wasn't because he had a bad dream, in fact it wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory of long ago, of when he and his brother Matt had met Ranma in Nermia with their aunt and uncle.  
  
However, now he was awake. He felt a tug at his soul as he sat up in his bed. He looked at the clock. It was 1:13 AM. He had gone to sleep just an hour after his date with Kari ended, which was 9:30. It had been a wonderful time for the both of them, so much that they planned to do it again later in the week.  
  
TK then glanced out the window. Something's wrong. For a moment, I felt someone's life force... then it quickly faded as if it was nothing. He slowly laid back onto his bed. I sensed something else as well... something... that scares me... just a little...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
ALF was the first one up at the Mansion the next morning. He showered, dressed, and went to the kitchen to make himself some pancakes when he heard his pager go off. The message, in bold letters, said, "PICK UP NOW!" The little alien rushed to the communications room and dialed the number on the pager screen. "This is ALF. What is it?"  
  
A news report suddenly appeared on the main monitor, showing a reporter and the photo of a man ALF recognized right away. He listened intently as the reporter went on: "...Police officials are baffled by the mysterious death of one Kaneda Yoshimoto, the owner of a small comic book shop and the former Mega Avenger known as the Iron Knight. A local customer of the late Mr. Yoshimoto's shop came to the store to wait for the scheduled opening time when he saw the dead man through the store window, lying in a pool of his own blood. A large hole in his upper body and a smaller one in the back of his head were found on the body..."  
  
The screen then changed to a picture of King Robert, who immediately said, "This was on just a few minutes ago. One of my knights was picking up my usual shipment from Kaneda late last night. I believe Kaneda was killed sometime after my knight left his shop."  
  
ALF was shocked. He had met Kaneda during his brief time with the MA, and had much respect for him. "Were there any signs of forced entry?"  
  
"None. The police also couldn't find any fingerprints or weapons that could have killed him like that. Dinobot did an autopsy, but he hasn't seen anything like this."  
  
"Did he find anything?"  
  
Robert shook his head. "I want you and the team on standby alert. I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that this isn't your normal murder."  
  
ALF nodded. Even though he was now the leader of the team, there was someone else above him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK was still thinking about what he felt last night during school, but he kept up with his classes. At the end of the day, as he was gathering his books from his locker, Cody ran up to him. The younger boy was holding a copy of the afternoon paper in his clenched fist. "What's wrong, Cody?" TK asked.  
  
Cody unrolled the newspaper and held it out so that TK could see the front page. "One of the former Mega Avengers was murdered last night and his body was found this morning. Mostly everybody in school has been talking about it, but that was just rumors. The paper just came out a minute ago."  
  
"What rumor?" Kari asked as she came up to the two boys. TK took the paper from Cody and showed it to his best friend. "That's terrible! Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know," TK said as he returned the paper to Cody. "But late last night I felt that something was wrong. I woke up at about a quarter after one."  
  
Cody's eyes went wide. "That was the estimated time of the murder, TK."  
  
TK crossed his arms. "I think I'd better see Rusty. Right now." With that, he grabbed his books, the teleported out of sight, stunning Cody. The young boy faced Kari. "H-how did he do that?! That's just not scientifically possible!"  
  
Kari just smiled. "There are some things, Cody, that science cannot explain."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Davis had overheard them, and was somewhat happy. If this murderer can take out a Mega Avenger, hopefully, he'll take out Saotome, too. If only...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Rusty was fixing up Duo's Gundam armor when TK appeared behind him. "No tutoring for a while, kid," he said without looking behind him. "We're on standby alert."  
  
TK raised an eyebrow. "It's about the murder of Kaneda, isn't it?"  
  
Rusty immediately stopped working and turned to face the teen. "I take it the news has reached the school?"  
  
"I could feel someone dying last night, Rusty. At about 1:15 last night, I woke up feeling a life force fade to nothing. And there was something else I felt, too. Something evil."  
  
Rusty was surprised, but he didn't show it. "You... felt the murder going on?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Just then, ALF walked in. "Go home, son. As soon as the alert is over, we'll have Rusty tutoring you again in no time. But for now, you shouldn't come around for a while. The last thing you need is for you and your loved ones to get involved in this murder mystery."  
  
TK nodded, then vanished.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari was walking home by herself when TK popped up beside her. She was surprised, but not that much. "Rusty canceled your sessions?"  
  
TK nodded as he began to walk with her. "The team's on standby alert because of what happened. ALF told me I shouldn't stop by the mansion for a while, so looks like I'll have to study the hard way: by myself."  
  
Kari playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Says who? You and I have the same classes, so we can study together. What do you say? We can go over to my place and study right now."  
  
TK smiled. "As you wish."  
  
Not too far behind them, Davis was following them, glaring all the way. Damn him! He's not gonna be involved!  
  
"Trouble, son?"  
  
Davis looked to see a pair of white eyes looking at him from the darkness of an alley. "That guy up there beating your time? She's a cutie. You have good taste."  
  
The teen glared at the shadow. "I don't know who you are, but you keep away from her! I won't let anyone, especially that Saotome guy, hurt her ever!"  
  
"Peace, my friend! I share your pain. In fact, I may be able to help you, if you help me. You want this Saotome away from your girlfriend? Then ally yourself with me. I have the power to rid the planet of him forever."  
  
This made Davis smile. "Talk to me!"  
  
"Step into my 'office,' please?"  
  
Davis foolishly stepped into the alley and vanished in the blackness. The next second, a loud scream emerged from the darkness before it was replaced with maniacal laughter.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was two hours later when TK left the building Kari's family lived in. The sun was almost set, and night had mostly crept over the city. TK was walking home, whistling happy because he got to spend more time with Kari. Ever since his battle with Friezor, he felt more at ease with himself and those around him.  
  
Just then, he stopped, and turned around. Something was following him, and it had the same evil aura he felt last night. "Show yourself!" TK wasn't too surprised that Davis walked up to him, but he knew that something was controlling him. "Davis, what have you done now?"  
  
The brown-haired teen smiled wickedly. "WE have a score to settle with you, Mega Avenger. You, and the rest of your 'friends,' for what they have done." When he spoke, it seemed he had two voices instead of one.  
  
TK began to back away slowly, but never took his eyes away form Davis. "So, whoever is controlling you is the one who killed Kaneda last night! I felt your evil as I do now."  
  
Davis bowed slightly before his entire began became coated in a blue ooze. Sharp blue teeth that appeared to be needles replaced his normal smile. His eyes grew large and white. "Allow us to introduce ourselves: we are Stryker, the forgotten and betrayed Mega Avenger!" He launched a blue claw at TK as he finished, but the target quickly dodged.  
  
TK was shocked. What the hell is this guy talking about? "I am not a real Mega Avenger, Stryker, but I am a friend of theirs."  
  
"Makes no difference, Saotome! You will still die!" Stryker then leapt towards the blonde teen, who was putting his wrists together for a ki attack.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" TK shouted as he threw his open palms forward and fired a white ki blast into the approaching killer. It sent Stryker flying backwards into a tree, which broke in two from the force. TK saw that he had done some damage to the monster: some of the ooze had been burned off to reveal Davis' real body. A symbiote! So, that's what it is. "That was only a warning shot, Stryker. Release Davis and turn yourself in to the authorities while you still can!"  
  
Stryker glared at him and extended his arm into the sky. "Once we get my full power back," he said as he swung away. "We'll kill you and all the Mega Avengers. Tell that to the Blue Goblin!"  
  
TK watched as the symbiotic monster escaped. Damn! Realizing he needed answers, he used his instant transmission.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
King Robert tossed and turned in his bed, possibly troubled by his dreams. He had decided to turn in early that evening, but he failed to dream peacefully. The next instant he awoke, cold sweat breaking out of him as he sat up. Why? Why is he in my dreams?!  
  
"Rob."  
  
Robert turned to see TK standing before him, his arms crossed. He sighed. "You could at least knock first next time. What can I do for you?"  
  
TK's face was neutral. "I ran into an old friend of yours. Says he was part of the MA until you betrayed him. His name was Stryker."  
  
This made Robert's blood run cold. Stryker had been in his nightmares, now in his reality. He looked at the boy. "Stryker?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep. That symbiote's bonded with Davis, and he's the one who killed your friend Kaneda and recently tried to kill me. Rob, I'm a part of this now, and I want answers. What is this guy's beef with you?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Robert finally spoke. "It all goes back to Neo-Tokyo. Kaneda, some other teens, and myself lived there for a time. Among us was an... acquaintance of mine from America named Kris Nurdoc. He was annoying as hell, but we counted him as our friend. We were caught up in some project called Akira, and Kris ended up with telepathic powers... and madness. Anotehr friend testuo Shima also ended up with the same powers, but kept his sanity in tact. We were able to save him and negate his powers forever, but the city was destroyed in the process, and many people died.  
  
"About a year later, when I became the Blue Goblin again and formed the MA, Kris was among the founding members as Stryker. Kaneda and Testuo were also founders, as Iron Knight and Akira. Months passed before the team discovered that he had been lying and stealing from us, and tried to blame it all on Kaneda, who had caught him. We expelled permanently him from the team, and he swore vengeance. I ended up fighting him again in the ruins of Neo-Tokyo when he tried to regain the powers of Akira he had lost. He, I, and Tetsuo were then pulled into dimensional limbo, where I had to fight one of my most unforgettable battles..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Blue Goblin leapt from the rock he was on as Stryker rammed his extended claws into it and dug deep into the granite. This is gonna be murder without my glider, he thought. And especially with Tetsuo out cold! Akaira, upon arrival in limbo, had been rendered unconscious, unable to aid Blue in his battle with their former teammate-turned-enemy.  
  
"Give it up, Gitty!" Stryker taunted as he finally got a hold of his prey and drew him closer. "Once I kill you, I'll kill Tetsuo over there, then go back and kill all the other turncoats. Finally, I'll kill your beloved 'Princess Mercury,' but not until I have some fun with her. MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
This was all Blue could stand. "I," he shouted, using all of his inhuman strength to free himself. "WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" Then, with blinding speed to match his strength, he tore the blue symbiote off its host and tossed it aside.  
  
Both Kris and the symbiote cried out from the painful separation. It tried to get back to its other, but was suddenly trapped in a bubble. It looked to see Akira, who was telepathically imprisoning it. "No, you don't!" he said.  
  
Kris looked into Blue's eyes and spat in his face. "You traitor, I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!"  
  
Blue's grip tightened around his former friend's neck. "COUNT ON IT!" He then dug his free hand deep into Kris' chest and lifted him above him. "BLUE LIGHTNING CHARGE!"  
  
A final scream escaped Kris' lungs as the full power of an electrical storm surged from Blue's body into and throughout his. The symbiote watched and shrieked in horror as it watched him fry into ashes in a matter of seconds. The scream was soon replaced with laughter, but from the Blue Goblin's mouth. From that moment on, the hatred deep inside the symbiote intensified a thousand-fold towards the Goblin. It let out a high-pitched shriek of rage, letting all of limbo know of his anger.  
  
Blue stopped laughing, finally realizing what he had done. Akira rushed up to him. "The portal's closing, Rob! You have to leave now!"  
  
"W-what about you-?"  
  
"I'll make sure the symbiote never gets out of here. Besides, there's no time for both of us to get out. Get going!" Saying this, Akira used his telepathy to force Blue through the fading portal just before it closed.  
  
"TETSUO!"  
  
"Farewell, old friend."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
A tear ran down Robert's cheek as he finished. "That was the last time anyone ever saw Tetsuo again. I broke down once I got back, confessing to the team Kris' death at my hands. For my sake, they vowed to keep it secret to their dying day. It was about a month before I finally put it to bed."  
  
"But now the symbiote's back," TK said. "He said that he'll get stronger before he comes for us, and that I should tell you."  
  
"That monster knows the true identities of most of the original team, including mine. Plus, now that he's bonded with Davis, he shares his thoughts and beliefs. A symbiote picks up the host's traits and personality, which can be very dangerous depending on what the host is-."  
  
He stopped when he heard TK gasp. "Then they could go after my family and-. Oh no! KARI!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"You should invite TK over more often, dear," Mr. Kamiya said as he and his family were watching TV.  
  
Kari smiled at him. "He'll be studying with me for a while, Dad. His tutor's going to be busy for a while, so I asked if he wanted to-." She was interrupted when a blue figure smashed his way into the living room, scaring the three Kamiyas.  
  
"Kari Kamiya," it said. "We have come to rescue you."  
  
Kari recognized one of the two voices. "DAVIS?!"  
  
The symbiote melted away to reveal Davis' head. "Yes. My new ally and I wish to protect you-."  
  
Suddenly, TK and the Blue Goblin appeared out of nowhere, standing between Kari and Davis/Stryker. "Stryker," Blue said in disgust at his old enemy.  
  
The symbiote quickly recovered Davis' head and snarled. "YOU! I will have my revenge on you, murderer, one way or another!"  
  
TK quickly powered up to Super Human and fired a Kamehameha at the villain, sending him right through the wall and into the open air. Stryker launched a webline to catch himself and shouted, "Curse you, Saotome! You have only delayed the inevitable!" With that, he swung off.  
  
Kari immediately hugged TK after he powered down. "You saved me again!"  
  
"Yes, but if this keeps up, I might as well move in with your family."  
  
Blue then faced the adult Kamiyas. "Sir, Madame, it would be best if you and your daughter packed some clothes and head for the Mega Mansion. Until Stryker has been defeated and imprisoned, You're in danger. TK, you'd better get your parents over there as well."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Somewhere in the wilderness of Japan, in an area known as the forbidden valley, an evil fighter smiled. The cold wind blew against his blood-colored hair and his charcoal black gi, but he welcomed it. A dark aura surrounded him. "At long last," he said in a deep, evil voice. "A possible challenge for me. Too long have I forgotten my vow of vengeance upon the Mega Avengers. Now is the perfect time to return.  
  
"It is time I met this... Takeru Saotome..."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Author's notes: Street Fighter fans, shame on you if you don't know who this mystery villain is! More secrets will be revealed in the next chapter as the mystery guy Kari met in part 6 returns. More old MA members will be featured, too, as the team discusses how to deal with Stryker/Davis. Read and review!  



	3. Part 3/10: Keys to the Past

A NEW DESTINY: PART 10  
  
Keys to the Past  
  
By Robster80  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, everyone. Summer work and too much thinking ahead in the story sorta held me up. I hope you'll forgive me with this late chapter.  
  
Notice: This is the Mega Avengers backstory part of the series, for all those who wanted it. Be prepared, though...  
  
  
The last time TK had seen the Mega Mansion packed with so many people was at the return party over 7 years ago. Now, it was packed with his parents, Kari and her family, current team members and most of the original team, discussing the events of the past few days. Kaneda, founding Mega Avenger known as Iron Knight, had been murdered by a symbiote.  
  
It wasn't just any symbiote: it was the Stryker symbiote, which belonged to former MA member Kris Nordac. King Robert had fought and killed Kris years ago in dimensional limbo, and trapped the symbiote there. It escaped after years of imprisonment, killed Kaneda, and now had bonded with TK's rival, Davis Hibiki. Reborn with a new host, Stryker had tried to both kill TK and kidnap Kari yesterday, but he failed thanks to TK's increased power from fighting Friezor and King Robert's interference.  
  
Kari sat beside him on a couch in the lounge. Their parents had gone with ALF to call Principal Kuno about their children's absence from school for a while, and they had been asked to wait while the team was brought to date about Stryker. This meant they were left alone, or so Kari thought. She leaned closer to TK and sighed happily. "Alone together, again."  
  
TK didn't move. "You can come out now," he said, confusing Kari.  
  
Just then, Cell appeared from the shadows, shaking his head. "I forgot you can sense power levels."  
  
"Nah, I could hear you breathing from across the room."  
  
Cell chuckled. "I was coming here to offer my services to the King, but I saw you two kids here and thought I'd see how you were." Glancing at Kari's annoyed face, he said, "Well, I'll be on my way. Kari, you keep this joker in line for me like you did last time."  
  
Kari watched him go, thinking back to 7 years ago when she first met him...  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
8-year-old Kari followed her brother Tai and cousin Hotaru into the Mega Mansion for a big party. She saw all kinds of people, aliens, and more as they came into the lounge. "Hotaru, tell me again how you got invited to this party?"  
  
Her teenage cousin smiled. "Well, let's just say I have friends in high places."  
  
"That's a good one," a boy her age with dark hair said as he walked over. Hotaru kissed his cheek. "Thanks for letting my cousins tag along while I watch them, Rob."  
  
"No sweat! Ranma brought his family with him, too. His cousins are the same age as yours, I think."  
  
Tai smiled, hoping that his longtime crush and best friend Sora would be here. "Are they pretty?"  
  
Rob raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Only if you like other guys." He and Hotaru then burst into laughter as Tai fumed. Kari giggled at how her brother had humiliated himself. Rob regained his composure quickly. "Hotaru, we need some help in the kitchen. Would you mind if I have Cell take these two over to hang with Gohan and the other kids?"  
  
Kari looked as a tall, multi-colored man with black wings walked over to her and Tai. He smiled. "Hi there! My name's Cell."  
  
Kari smiled back, sensing Cell's goodness somehow. "My name is Kari. This is my older brother, Tai."  
  
"Kari... where have I heard that name before-?" Cell snapped his fingers. "I remember! TK was talking about you."  
  
Kari's eyes lit up at the mention of her best friend. "TK's here?!"  
  
Still smiling, Cell lead Tai and Kari through the crowds, saying "hello" and "how are you" to several people. They soon saw several boys talking in a secluded spot, two of the older boys were holding babies. Tai recognized some of them right away: Matt and TK.  
  
Kari smiled. "TK!" she called out before rushing at him and tackling him playfully in a hug. They collapsed to the floor, TK on his back and Kari on top of him. The boy smiled at his best friend. "Hey, Kari! Fancy meeting you here. Looking good."  
  
There was a light chuckle from nearby. "Looks like you got the same lady trouble as I do, TK." The kids and Cell looked to see a teen with black hair and a pigtail walk over. The two kids got up.  
  
"Kari," TK said. "This is my cousin, Ranma Saotome. Ranma, this is Kari."  
  
Ranma kneeled down. "So, how long have you two been boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Tai and Matt took offense. "They are NOT dating!" they shouted together.  
  
"Peace, boys! I was only joking!"  
  
Kari looked over at TK. Boyfriend and girlfriend, TK and I? Well, he's kinda cute. Maybe someday...  
  
Little did Kari know that Cell was reading her mind. Too bad Bardock's not around anymore. He could figure out if these two kids are destined to be together. Well, have fun, kiddies. Kari, you make sure TK doesn't get out of line for Ranma and I, okay?" With that, he took Ranma by the hand and walked away, talking.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
The memory faded from TK's eyes as he heard footsteps coming towards him and Kari. Rusty appeared, followed by Mrs. Kamiya. "Kuno's agreed to let me pick up your homework and teach you both while you stay," he said.  
  
TK stood up. "What's the plan on dealing with Stryker, Rusty?"  
  
"Sorry, kid. This is personal Mega Avengers business-."  
  
Everyone was shocked as TK grabbed Rusty by the neck and lifted him up as he hovered above the floor a few feet. "I'm a part of this just as much, Rusty!" he stated, anger in his voice. He looked like he was ready to turn Super. "Stryker's taken over Davis, tried to kill me, and almost kidnapped Kari! So don't you DARE tell me I'm not a part of this! Like it or not, Davis is MY responsibility!"  
  
"Takeru, I know that and you know that! But these orders are from Rob himself. As much as I'd like to help you, all my hands are tied."  
  
TK gently let Rusty down, then stormed off. Kari got up to go after him, but Rusty stopped her. "Let him go, Kari! He's got every right to be angry. Honestly, a lot of us are on his side, but Robert's making this way too personal."  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
No one was surprised when TK barged into the conference room, especially Robert. The Goblin sighed heavily. "I assume Rusty told you-."  
  
"Why, Rob?" TK cut him off. "I told you I was a part of this!"  
  
"I know that Davis is your rival and your responsibility, TK, but the symbiote is mine! You don't know how to deal with that kind of enemy."  
  
"It tried to kidnap Kari. You were there-!"  
  
"Yes, I know Stryker tried and failed to. However, the answer is still no, TK! You will not be involved in this!"  
  
TK then went Super Human, shocking most of the room. Robert, however, wasn't impressed. "That didn't work for Gohan when he tried it on his mother, and it won't work for you on me. We will handle this, and you will NOT interfere, period!"  
  
Fuming more than ever, Super TK stalked out of the room.  
  
Amy stood up from her chair, but Robert raised his hand. "We'll break for a bit."  
  
"Fine by me. However, I wish to go after young Takeru, your majesty."  
  
Robert looked at the source of the French-accented voice, and nodded. "Very well, Freddie. You go keep an eye... er... go keep tabs on him. ...Sorry!"  
  
"No harm done, old friend. Come, Hellhound!"  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Damn him! TK thought as he walked down the hallway. He knows I have a stake in this as much as he does! Why is he doing this to me?! He then stopped in front of a door he had not seen before. There was a sign above the door: the Hall of the Honored Allies.  
  
"Originally, it was called the Hall of the Honored Dead."  
  
TK looked to see a human-like frog walking towards him, wearing sunglasses and holding a cane in one hand and the leash of a Houndour the other. He could tell the frogman was blind. "Are you Freddie the Frog?"  
  
Freddie nodded. "Oui. Formerly agent FRO7 of the France Secret Service, and long retired founding member of the Mega Avengers." He then moved his cane to point at the Houndour beside him. "And this is Hellhound, my seeing-eye Houndour."  
  
TK knelt down and slowly stretched out his hand. Hellohund moved forward and sniffed the hand cautiously. Finally, though it still had a mean look on its face, the Dark Pokemon rubbed its head underneath the hand, emitting sounds of friendliness.  
  
This made Freddie smile. "He likes you. It is very rare of him to like anyone this quickly. I do hope you are not sore at Robert, though I agree that you are as much a part of this affair as he is."  
  
TK stood up and pointed at the door. "I've never been in here before. Can you tell me about it?"  
  
Freddie felt for the door handle and turned it. "Telling you is no good, I think. Showing you would be best, no? Follow me, and tell me what you see." Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door and went in, led by Hellhound, and followed by TK.  
  
The teen's eyes came upon several statues and personal items of several heroes. Among them, he recognized Ranma and Burter, and felt his eyes begin to water.  
  
As if sensing the boy's sadness, Freddie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me, young TK... are they perfect likenesses? I put a lot of work into them, all of them."  
  
"They... they're perfect! You did them?"  
  
"Not bad, for a blind frogman, no? Though I made the last two statues after my sight was lost, I consider them my greatest work of art." Freddie slowly removed his sunglasses at that moment. TK looked at his eyes, seeing their pale blue color as a scar ran across in a straight line from either side of his face.  
  
"An assassin's sword did this to me," Freddie explained. "It was shortly before your cousin's death. I tried to block the attack with my own sword, but I underestimated the strength of the attack, no?" He the put the sunglasse sback on. "Though blind I am, I can still see some things in this world we live in.  
  
TK looked away and examined the statues carefully. Every detail about them was flawless. It was almost like the McFarlane action figures he once saw in a toy magazine, except much bigger. He read the nameplates slowly. "Ranma Saotome... Burter... Scarlet Spider... Ryu... Livewire... Star... Storm Shadow..." TK stopped as he heard Freddie sighed heavily. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am sorry, young one. It's just that... Storm Shadow was my friend. Not a day goes by that I do not think about his sacrifice."  
  
TK smiled sadly. "That's how I feel about Burter and Ranma."  
  
"But it does not hurt as much as time goes by. He died to resurrect several of our friends who were trapped in hell."  
  
TK took one more look around before facing Freddie again. "Freddie, how did this all start? The team, I mean. I've never heard the actual story."  
  
Freddie was taken aback a bit. "You do not know the tale? Come! We shall find Rusty and have him help me enlighten you..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seated in front of the main computer, TK, Freddie, and Kari watched, as Rusty stood ready at the keyboard. "You do the storytelling, Fred," he said. "I'll bring up the pics."  
  
Freddie nodded, sipped his cup of tea that Mrs. Takaishi had made for them, and then began his tale:  
  
"It begins over 1000 years ago, during the final years of the Silver Millennia. Back then, there were four major peacekeeping empires: the Goblins, the Nameks, the Saiyans, and the Children of the Moon. The representatives during those years were King Frodo the Goblin, Guru the Eldest Namek, Akon Kaguya the Saiyan, and Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Now, King Frodo had a human wife named Queen Melissa, and they had a son, Prince Robert. The day he was born, he was betrothed to the just born Princess Mercury of the planet of the same name. They grew up as friends, and eventually fell in love with each other, though it was Melissa's tragic death when they were but five-years-old that brought them to meet face-to-face. However, there was a rival for Mercury's affections: Sir Gregory, one of Robert's court. He made his desire known during their sparring matches."  
  
"Sounds kinda like Davis," Kari remarked. "Oh, I'm sorry! Please go on."  
  
"No harm, no foul, my dear. Anyway, Robert got so fed up with Gregory, he actually told him to tell Mercury how he felt, which he did. To his utter shock, Mercury told him she loved Robert, so he kidnapped her. Robert followed them and finally faced Gregory in a duel to the death. Robert would have been killed if his father had not come to the rescue. Gregory was banished for eternity for his action, but he swore revenge.  
  
"Two years later, tragedy struck the galaxy. The Goblin home planet of Xavier was destroyed and all but a handful of Goblins killed by an unknown power. Those who survived were Robert and his friends David, Paul, Andrew, and even Gregory. At the same time, the Negaverse launched a powerful strike upon the Moon Kingdom, where Robert's court was attending a party with Princess Serena and her court. Queen Serenity used all of her power combined with the Imperial Silver Crystal to banish Queen Beryl and her minions and send the children of the Moon to a new future on Earth. It was her last act of love, as she soon died immediately. Yet, she lived long enough to reveal the tale to Guru, who had arrived too late.  
  
"Guru then explained to the arriving Robert and akon Kaguya. Robert was most devastated, having lost him homeland, people, friends, father, and true love in one day. Using their powers, Guru and Akon sent the young Goblin prince to join Princess Serena and the others to the future."  
  
TK nodded. "I remember Vegeta telling me this story. He said after that, the Saiyans fell under the dark influence of the Negaverse, and hungered for battles. Also, a sudden and devastating storm appeared in Planet Namek, and one boy, Piccolo, was sent away in their last spaceship."  
  
"Oui, it was both Piccolo, and the future Kami. However, we are straying form the subject, no? in the year 1994, Queen Beryl and her minions returned to gather energy to tale over the world. When this happened, Serena, Robert, and their courts became the Sailor Scouts and the Goblin Squad to stop them. They fought bravely, but Queen beryl was merely defeated, not killed. Also, Robert was tricked into abandoning his identity and left Japan after being accused of being a Negaverse ally.  
  
"A year or so later, Beryl reappeared, stronger than ever. Not even the Sailor Scouts could withstand her. The ghost of Akon Kaguya had foreseen this, and decided to grant Robert the power of Blue Lighting, and the strength of a Saiyan. This meant he could become stronger with each battle and each time he recovered form near death. Yet, Robert still knew he could not fight Beryl alone, and that the Scouts and the squad still thought little of him at the time. So, he sought out several warriors, kindred spirits, to help him save the world.  
  
"Thus the first Mega Avengers were gathered: Robert, myself, Savage Dragon, She-Dragon, Akira, Iron Knight, 8-man, Storm Shadow, Teknoman, Stryker, and Rito Revolto. The Mega mansion was given to us by our original backer, David Xanatos, who had intended on using it as a museum, but abandoned it. After Beryl had been killed, the team got together and decided to remain a team, though we had to battle the Avengers to keep our name."  
  
With that, Freddie ended his story. Then, Kari realized something. "Stryker was a member of the MA?!"  
  
Rusty punched up Stryker's file as he spoke. "Sadly, he was. A few months after we became official, we began to suspect him of keeping secrets and lying to us. Finally, we caught him stealing and trying to frame Iron Knight for it all. We expelled him from our ranks, but he-."  
  
"Swore revenge," TK finished. "Rob told me about it. He, Akira/Testuo Shima, and Stryker fought a final battle in dimensional limbo some time after Stryker was expelled. Rob killed the symbiote's host and trapped it in limbo... until it escaped somehow. Also, Akira chose to stay to make sure the symbiote never got free."  
  
Freddie rubbed his green chin. "It's possible, since both Stryker's host Kris Nordac, and Tetsuo both had great telepathic powers, that the symbiote slowly manifested its own versions of the Akira powers since Kris's powers were dormant for a long time. Takeru, you said that stryker told you once he regained his full power, he would strike. Rusty, you'd better bring up Tetsuo's file and power records."  
  
Rusty had already brought up the required data, but a sudden gasp from Kari turned the attention to her. "I saw him," she exclaimed, pointing to the file picture on the screen. "The day Burter died. I was looking around the mansion for TK, and he appeared from behind and gave me directions to find TK. After looking the way he was pointing, I turned to thank him, but he was gone."  
  
Freddie shook his head. "I am sorry, my dear, but that is impossible. Tetsuo's been in limbo for years now. How could he-?"  
  
Suddenly, a strong wind came upon everyone in the room. It caught everyone off guard, especially since there were no windows in the room. A bright light filled the room for a few seconds before dimming itself. TK was the first to see a teenager with black hair, a torn red cape, and street clothes standing weakly before them all. Kari saw him, too, and gasped once more. "It's him!"  
  
The boy looked up and smiled weakly. "I'm back," he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear him, though. "Yes!" He then fell to the floor, out cold.  
  
It was Freddie's turn to gasp now. "TETSUO!!!!"  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Picking the lock off his old room quietly, Robert opened the door and then closed it after entering, keeping the lights off.  
  
Tetsuo was back, but he was in critical condition. He had been immediately moved to the med room for treatment, where he babbled in his sleep about what had happened. The symbiote had caught him off guard one day, cutting him in his arm and stole some of his blood to open a portal to their world. Tetsuo had healed himself, but was too late to stop the symbiote from escaping limbo. He then watched as Stryker was reborn with Davis Hibiki as his host, and then took desperate measures: he cut himself and used his blood to return, though he did not heal himself in his haste to return and help stop Stryker. The traveling between dimensional planes had taken its toll on him, and he may now be dying.  
  
Damn you, Kris, Robert thought bitterly and he pulled out an old chest. And your goddamn symbiote! You killed Kaneda, and now Tetsuo is hurt, maybe dying, because of you... because I was blinded by your so-called friendship long ago.  
  
Quickly, he removed his kingly clothes and put on his old white shirt and shorts, then his white Saiyan armor and boots. I'll redeem myself to those two, he swore to himself as he pulled on his white gloves. Tetsuo, Kandea, I swear that symbiote will die if it's the last thing I ever do!  
  
"Robert! Robert, where are you?!"  
  
Robert looked to the door in surprise. Amy! In haste, he opened the window and jumped out into the night air. Forgive me, my darling! This is something I must do. I have to be the Blue Goblin... maybe for the final time.  
  
The door opened and Queen Mercury rushed in, only to find it empty. She turned on the lights and saw, to her horror, Robert's royal clothing on the floor, next to an opened chest, and the window wide open. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, hot tears pouring from her eyes as her hands fled to her cheeks.  
  
Cell, TK, Kari, and ALF soon came into the room. Cell was the first to reach Mercury's side. "Amy, what's wrong?"  
  
What she said, with a voice filled with fear and anxiety, shocked them. "Rob... he's gone after him... he's gone after Stryker alone!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Notes: well, looks like the MA has their work cut out for them now. They must save Davis, defeat the symbiote, and make sure Robert stays alive, while Tetsuo's condition is up in the air. One last reminder, save for King Robert, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!  



	4. Slight Interruption

Notes: before going into the chapter, I thought I would share with you this review I received from one of my associates from the mailing list PRAOPOARI, and, apparently, the biggest fan of this series. It was recently posted after he read part 10, and I just wanted to share with you what he has written. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Evil Gennoa:  
  
God damn, I doubt any of you have any idea how long I've been waiting   
for this chapter. Ever since the fic first started, I've been   
bitching and moaning about being utterly in the dark about all of the   
stuff that was happening. I've done everything you could imagine to   
poor Robster80 in my quest for details: beggy and weepy reviews,   
harassing e-mails, even using AIM to personally pry him for details.   
Actually, I should try to get on AIM more often...  
And it's always been the case that as some details were revealed,   
even more questions popped up. This makes New Destiny one of the most   
captivatingly bothersome fics I've ever read. You want to know so   
much more, but R80 only drops the details that are necessary for the   
situation (and not even then sometimes! Oh, the cruelty of it all!)  
And now, the grand daddy of the fic hence far, the history of the   
Mega Avengers.   
The fic was great, striking a fine balance between progressing the   
existing plot, and shedding a light upon the past. It all worked   
together unbelievably well. I've said so much about R80's work, I   
often find myself drawing a blank as to what I can say next. So, I   
won't say anything. I will rant ^-^  
You really have to be a fan of the series to appreciate the   
significance this chapter has. The honorable Robster80 has created   
this insanely intricate universe that draws from more sources than I   
can begin to count. It's obviously immense, and yet the fic focuses   
on one character, TK, and how he interacts with the whole of this   
universe. Kind of like Star Wars or something like that, where you   
have an entire galaxy full of things happening, and all we get to see   
is one hadnful of characters. That takes something extraordinary, to   
create this whole mythos, and then create a fic based upon that.   
Well, it's unbelievable.  
However, I'm left feeling a little empty... What do I have to   
complain about now? I now know about the Mega Avengers and their   
story, so what else can I beg for?  
  
Well, how about more? ^-^  
  
  
Many many thanks, gennoa-san! More is indeed on the way. Trust me, you shall have more to complain about for this series. -The Insanely Gifted (yeah right) Robster80  



	5. Part 4/11: Tidings of Joy and Sorrow

New Destiny: Part 11  
  
Tidings of Joy and Sorrow  
  
  
Usual disclaimer: I don't own the characters save for the Stryker Symbiote and the Blue Goblin.  
  
  
  
  
"She's your... fiancée?"  
  
Ranma looked at Cell, who sat beside him on the roof of the Tendo Dojo. "One of them, yes. She's the one my pop wants me to marry more than the others, though."  
  
Cell frowned. "I fail to see the reason for that. She beats you, blames you for things that are 90% not your fault, and calls you a pervert."  
  
"Yeah, I know... yet I also insult her, so I do deserve some of those beatings."  
  
"And she blames you for all the times she gets kidnapped by someone wanting to marry her, yet you still rescue her. Why?"  
  
Ranma gave Cell a long, hard look. "Why do you help the Mega Avengers, since you're supposed to be the Emperor of Darkness?"  
  
Cell turned away, frowned, and swung his tail. "Do NOT misunderstand me, boy! They are my enemies, and killing them is my right alone, especially the Blue Goblin!"  
  
Ranma didn't believe it. He knew that Cell could easily kill all of the Mega Avengers if he wanted to now, especially since Blue, alias Rob, was dying slowly from what had been called "depression sickness." Yet the almost perfect Android had not, yet. "Well, I'll tell you why I save her... I may be in love with her, but I'm not so sure yet."  
  
Cell gave Ranma a puzzled look. "Then why?"  
  
The teenage martial artist sighed. "It's the right thing to do..."  
  
These words echoed in Cell's mind, as he turned his gaze over the city.  
  
The right thing to do...  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
"Someone..."  
  
Queen Mercury's words snapped Cell out of his memories, bringing him back to the present. Robert had put on his armor again, and had gone off alone to find Davis/Stryker. This had left Robert's wife, the former Sailor Mercury, stricken with deep fear, since the Stryker Symbiote was one of the deadliest foes Robert and the Mega Avengers had ever faced. Now Cell, TK, Kari, and ALF were doing their best to comfort her.  
  
Mercury was still crying, and shaking uncontrollably. Her voice was soft and weak. 'Someone please bring back my husband... alive..."  
  
Kari felt that she could relate to the woman before her. I'd be in the same position if it was TK out there now... from what Freddie was saying, Stryker sounds almost impossible to be defeated.  
  
Cell could hear Kari's thoughts clearly, and gave a half smile. She's what Akane might have been. His half smile returned to a frown and he placed a hand on TK's shoulder, getting the teen's attention. "Go get your sword, kid," he said. "We're hunting Goblins and Symbiotes tonight."  
  
TK nodded, then moved to kiss Kari on her cheek. "I'll be back," he said before he rushed out the door.  
  
Cell walked to the doorway when Kari's voice stopped him. "You'd better bring him back alive, too," she said. "Davis may be his responsibility, but I will NOT lose TK again after five years of waiting and hoping."  
  
The look Kari got from the Android was serious. ""I have no intention," he said. "Of burying the last of my sons any time soon. I'll gladly die myself before that happens."  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
"You know, Rob might kick you around for this."  
  
Cell just smiled as he flew beside TK into the night. "That didn't stop me from helping Ranma out with his fiancées," he replied. "And besides, he's been out of practice somewhat since becoming king. That's why Ami's mostly worried about him being out here, hunting an old enemy."  
  
TK returned his gaze to over the city. "That's all the more reason to find him before Stryker does. Davis maybe a novice fighter compared to the likes of us, but that symbiote can increase his strength and skills, am I right?"  
  
"Not to mention it can stretch itself and at incredible speed. You'll have to keep yourself aware since it doesn't give off ki like us. Try to remember your training under Piccolo."  
  
TK blinked. "How do you know-?"  
  
"I've been keeping tabs on you somewhat after I dealt with my inner demons, so to speak. I'll tell you about it sometime.*"  
  
*And, if you all are good little boys and girls, I'll tell you more about that in a side story. Hey, it worked for Gundam, didn't it?  
  
As they flew on, TK tried to remember one particular training day he had under Piccolo, four years ago...  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
TK went down again, for the third time, as something hit him from the side. Piccolo had lead him into a deep forested area for their training, and then vanished. That was when the attacks came.  
  
"Get up," the Namek's voice echoed form all around. "We'll keep going like this until you get it right. Don't rely too much on sensing the ki of your enemy, especially if your enemy has none."  
  
Spitting up some blood, TK pushed himself up with his arms. He blinked a tear out before he got to his knees. By far, Piccolo had been the hardest teacher he had ever studied under, more so than Burter had been. TK was beginning to break.  
  
"Goddammit, TK! Get up! I want my counterattack!"  
  
The boy slowly brought himself to his feet. C'mon, TK! Ranma wouldn't give up like this. Not without a fight. He began to draw quiet breaths. I know what he's doing now... he's extending his arms from a distance to strike at me while hiding his ki. If I quiet myself...  
  
For a moment, there was nothing but silence.  
  
Don't anticipate it. Let it happen naturally.  
  
The silence was broken by a quick hissing sound, as a blur of green and pink headed towards TK. AH-HA! With inhuman speed, TK jumped up, avoiding the incoming attack before he charged forward, following the trail made by Piccolo's extended arm. As he moved, he saw another green blur heading for him, but skillfully dodged before spotting Piccolo among the tree branches.  
  
Piccolo got the wind knocked out of him and TK rammed a fist into his stomach, sending him out and down the tree. His arms quickly retracted to their normal length as he landed on his feet, TK doing the same in front of him. "Nice," he whispered with a grin. "BUT DON'T STOP THERE!"  
  
With that, Piccolo threw his right fist deep into the ground, his arm extending as it dug through the soil towards TK. But the boy knew what was happening and jumped up just before the hand broke through to grab his feet. Yet, Piccolo kept his grin as he opened his mouth wide and shot an energy beam out of it.  
  
TK just retaliated by pressing his two fingers to his head, quickly charging them before aiming them at the oncoming beam. "MAKENKOSAPPO!"  
  
Piccolo's grin faded as he saw TK pull off a perfect version of his greatest attack. A blast in the form of a corkscrew shot from the boy's fingers, tore through the energy beam that collided with it, and continued at him. He jumped up, but his one arm was still extended. Before he could retract it fully, the Makenkosappo zoomed in and tore through the arm, severing it.  
  
All action slowed down. Both Piccolo and TK returned to the ground before he took hold of the stub that was his arm and then ripping it off. "You're learning fast," he said. "But you'll have to be faster." Then, he let out a scream before a whole new arm burst out from his right arm socket. "If you ever encountered an Android like 17 or 18, you'd be dead in seconds."  
  
TK wiped some blood from his chin. "But at least I figured out how to counter you."  
  
"Maybe, but I was only using my arms. You'll have to be careful when it comes to projectile attacks like beams or bullets. I hear they're improving the beam weapons of the mobile suits to equal strong ki attacks." He sat down, Indian style. "That's enough for now. Let's mediate before continuing."  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Freddie felt helpless, sitting at Tetsuo's bedside. The teen was in a coma, hooked to a life support system that was trying to revive him slowly from the injuries he sustained traveling from limbo. All Freddie could do was sit beside him. I hate this!  
  
"I came as soon as I got your message."  
  
Freddie didn't need to look up. "Hello, Rose."  
  
A man wearing a purple leather mask, glasses, and a tan suit stood beside the blind frog, a tan hat with a black stripe in his hands. "Has there been any word?"  
  
"Takeru and Cell have gone out after Robert. But I feel they will need help as well."  
  
Rose shook his head. "Spider-Carnage's human host is still on assignment for me, and I can't recall him. The best way to fight a symbiote is with another symbiote, you and I know that."  
  
"Yes, but..." Then, Freddie got an idea. "Where is the Spider-Carnage symbiote?"  
  
"In storage-." Rose quickly faced Freddie. "You're not thinking-!"  
  
"We need to fight fire with fire, as you said so yourself. Plus, we have no time to wait for your agent or for other symbiote heroes to get here."  
  
"Need I remind you that even you bonded with a symbiote, you would still be blind?  
  
Just then, an unexpected voice made the two silent. "F... Freddie?" They turned to face Tetsuo, trying to sit up with his eyes half open. "That you, Freddie?"  
  
Freddie made his way to his friend's side. "Right here, Tetsuo."  
  
Tetsuo looked at his old friend. He frowned a bit. "Oh man... forgot you were blind..." His hand gently ran across Freddie's pale eyes.  
  
"It is, how you boys always said, no big deal. How do you feel?"  
  
Tetsuo rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Weak, but okay. I had a vision... Stryker's going to change hosts soon. He'll be more powerful when he does."  
  
Rose rubbed his chin. "Well, we know that Rob, Cell, and TK are after him, so... those three would have a better chance of getting possessed. Do you think this is what Stryker had in mind?"  
  
Tetsuo's face was grim. "Not yet... it doesn't know yet that any powers Kris had from the Akira Project were released into that limbo we were held in when Rob killed him. My vision told me that the symbiote will also discover that this Davis is too weak..."  
  
"Which is why it will change hosts," Rose finished the thought aloud. "Dammit! We have to warn those three, and fast!"  
  
None of them realized or sensed that Kari was just outside the door, and had heard every word. Before, when she first saw the symbiote earlier that night, it scared her. The news that it would soon bond with a new, more powerful host terrified her. Blue would be out. It wants him to suffer first. I think Cell's genetic makeup would make him an unlikely choice, either. Her eyes widened. Oh no... TAKERU!  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
I've missed this badly, Blue thought, soaring a good distance above the streets. The wind in my face, the rush of rising above the city... But this isn't the time for rediscovering the freedom of flying! Stryker's out there, somewhere.  
  
His eyes narrowed. I'll kill it this time! Even if it means my life as well as its!  
  
Down in a blackened alley, a sinister and stealthy figure watched as Blue flew by. It frowned. "Damn," it cursed. "He's alone, the fool! I could strike him down easy... if this host wasn't so weak!"  
  
A human face emerged from the shadows. "Forget that freak," he stated. "You said I could rescue Kari from Saotome's clutches with your help!" Before he could speak again, blue goo covered his face: revealing blue jagged teeth and large white eyes.  
  
" Oh shut up! Kari this, Kari that! You're so obsessed with her that it makes me sick! And don't tell me I'm obsessed with killing the Mega Avengers, because they are the ones who betrayed me and killed my original host!" Stryker sighed heavily. I need to find myself a new host, before this fool drives me up the wall. But who? And how?  
  
Suddenly, Stryker saw Cell and TK fly back quickly. He got an idea, and proceeded to sneak his way around the buildings. "I'm in the mood for a little... okanomiyaki!"  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Nodoka patted her stomach gently as she came down the stairs of Ukyo's restaurant and home, looking for Genma. I meant to tell him sooner, she thought. But with that kidnapping and TK's battle with Ranma's murderer, I just forgot.  
  
Genma, in his panda form, was sweeping the now empty restaurant. He hummed a tune as he did; glad it had been a good day. Maybe he could finally ask Ukyo for that raise. He chuckled at this. His payment was room and board for himself and his wife. Just then, he saw Nodoka staring at him. He held up one of his signs. "Hello, wife," it read.  
  
Nodoka smiled warmly. "Husband, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
Genma's heart began to beat a little faster now. Was he in trouble again? He slowly walked towards his wife as she ran her hand softly over her belly. She had been doing it a lot lately, though not as much since Friezor had kidnapped them and several others over a week ago. He held up another sign. "Are you ill, dear?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "We're perfectly fine, husband." She took her dumbfounded husband's paw, and placed it against her stomach. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she noticed that Genma's expression was blank. "I'm two months pregnant," she finally said. "With Ranma's little sister.* We're going to have another child."  
  
*Remember that they live in a world where technology is more advanced than our world's. They could tell gender at that stage of pregnancy.  
  
Genma said nothing, but absorbed what his wife had just told him. Another child. They were going to have another child: a girl, in fact. His paw moved around Nodoka as he pulled her into a loving hug. Tears stained his fur: of joy for himself and his wife, and of sorrow for the baby. She would never know her older brother, except through stories of his life.  
  
The panda felt gentle arms encircle him. "He would want us to have another, Genma," he heard his wife's voice tell him. "We'll tell her when she is old enough to understand."  
  
"You should live so long!"  
  
At that moment, Genma felt Nodoka being torn from his embrace most forcefully. He looked and saw a blue being had its extended claws wrapped around her neck, arms, and torso. The panda snarled angrily and leapt to save his mate, but since he had given up martial arts for so long, he found himself helpless as he was pinned back against the wall. In a flash, the freak had shot several blue needles from its skin at Genma, which pinned him most painfully.  
  
Stryker laughed as it still tried to get at him, snarling and roaring. "Behave yourself, or I'll make you into a rug!"  
  
"No one harasses my employees, buster!"  
  
Stryker calmly stuck back his hand and grabbed the attacking chef by her neck. His face quickly, and frighteningly, appeared on the back of his head, smiling at her. His claws were ready to pierce Ukyo's skin and kill her. Nodoka was frozen where she was, scared that any of them, especially her baby, would die that night.  
  
"No one here will die tonight," Stryker sneered at Ukyo. "If you do as I say. Now, I want you to deliver a message for me..."  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
The quietness of the city was broken by the shrieking howl of what sounded like a tortured animal. Cell and TK stopped to listen to it. Cell then recognized the howl. "That's Genma in his cursed form!"  
  
Together, they zoomed over to Uyko's place, and gasped. Blue also arrived to see the front door torn off, and a small trail of blood leading inside. They rushed in to see a battered Ukyo nursing a lightly bloodied and weeping panda. TK reached them first. "Ukyo, what happened to Uncle Genma?!"  
  
Ukyo carefully poured some warm water over Genma, making him human again. "Some blue freak show burst in her and tore up the place. He had a message for you, TK."  
  
Just then, TK noticed someone was missing. His hands shook at the realization. "W-where's Aunt Nodoka?"  
  
Genma struggled to stand. "That monster... Stryker... he took her..."  
  
Ukyo gently forced Genma to sit down again. "He said he'll meet you at Furinkan High, alone. You have until midnight... her he'll send her pieces back to you separately."  
  
Blue and Cell looked at TK. He was frozen, except for his trembling hands, which slowly clenched into fists of rage. "I'll get her back," Blue said a she turned to leave, but Cell stopped him.  
  
"You go there now," he said in a deadly calm. "And Nodoka will be killed. Will you add her death to your conscience?"  
  
TK couldn't hear them. Everything was shut out to him. All he could think of was getting his aunt back... and killing Stryker slowly for messing with his family.  
  
"T-Takeru..."  
  
Genma's words snapped TK back to reality. "Yes, uncle?"  
  
"You... you must be careful... Before it came... Nodoka told me... she's with child." The man burst into tears again. "Please bring them back safely... I... I don't know what I'll do if I lose them..."  
  
This is what made TK go Super Human right then and there before he shot out of the building, into the night. He was heading to Furinkan High, and no one, not even Cell, was going to stop him.  
  
Cell could only watch as TK left. Damn it all to hell! This is getting worse by the moment! Kari's gonna love this. "Get a hold of the Mansion," he said to no one directly. "This situation has gone extreme."  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Just outside the city, a fierce, icy wind blew as a lone man in a black gi made his way towards the city lights. His eyes burning as he stared straight ahead.  
  
"Tokyo," his dark voice echoed in the night. "It has been so long since I was last here... Since I killed Ryu, and took away the last real challenge I had in this world." His smile widened. "Until Takeru Takaishi came along. Now to put my training of the past years to the test!"  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
A tall, German man with dark hair stepped off the jet into the open night air of the Tokyo airport. His cape flapped against the wind caused by other planes taking off and landing, revealing his golden chest plate. He smiled. "It is good to be in the land of the Rising Sun once more."  
  
Picking up his suitcase, he made his way to customs. I wonder what kind of brawls I'll end up in this time? But, first thing is first. To the Mega Mansion, and visit my old friend Burter...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Notes: Looks like someone's been out of touch for a while. Who's this man going to see Burter? How will TK be able to save Nodoka and her unborn child? Is Tetsuo's vision coming true about Stryker's new host, and are Kari's fears justified? And when the heck am I gonna stop asking questions to which I already know the answers to?!  
  
Read and review, and stay tuned!  



	6. Part 5/12: Bound By Hate

A NEW DESTINY: PART 12   
  
Bound By Hate   
  
  
Previously: Cell and TK had gone in search of the Blue Goblin, who has sneaked away to find and defeat his old enemy the Stryker Symbiote once and for all. The Symbiote, meanwhile, grows tired of his host Davis Hibiki, and plans to acquire a new one. Back at the mega Mansion, Tetsuo awakens to tell Freddie and the Rose that he had a vision of Stryker gaining a more powerful host, which leads Kari to fear for TK's safety. While two shadowy characters enter the city limits of Tokyo, TK rushes into what is sure to be a trap at Furinkan High. Stryker is waiting for him there, with his pregnant Aunt Nodoka as a hostage...   
  
  
From far away, one would easily mistake a bright golden streak of light as a shooting star. From very far away, one would never imagine how actually close the streak was to the city. Even if people in the city could see it, it moved too fast for anyone to really see what it was.   
  
All TK could see was red. Davis/Stryker was holding his aunt against her will. Her and her unborn daughter, his new cousin.   
  
Ranma's baby sister.   
  
I won't lose anyone else, he thought, fighting the urge to go up to Super Human level 2.   
  
Suddenly, the high school came into view, and he flew straight at the roof. He was still Super Human once his feet touched the floor of the roof, but his golden aura was gone.   
  
There was no one in sight. His eyes glanced over to the left, and to the right. Nothing. Only shadows and the moonlight could be seen, giving color to the rooftop.   
  
"I'm here, Davis," TK said. "Or Stryker... or whatever you choose to call yourself. Come out!"   
  
"All in good time, Saotome," a voice called from seemingly out of nowhere. "I must admit, you came here much sooner than I expected. Truthfully, you beat me up here by thirty seconds."   
  
TK tried to calm down, but made sure it was not enough to lose his raised power. "Where's my aunt?"   
  
As if on cue, Nodoka Saotome was thrust forward, still bound by the symbiote in several places. Her eyes were closed, appearing almost dead. The symbiote moved so that her body was now lying several feet in front of TK.   
  
TK looked at the body, then glared at the shadow that Stryker was hiding in. "If you've harmed her-!"   
  
"She's alive," Stryker cut him off quickly. "And the baby, too." One of the thin blue extensions moved up and pointed down at Nodoka's stomach. The end quickly became pointed and sharpened. "But only if you do as I say. Are we clear?"   
  
"Crystal." The word came out through grit teeth.   
  
"Gooooood! Now... power down!"   
  
TK closed his eyes, and lowered his ki. His hair fell back down and turned back into its natural, dirty blonde color.   
  
"Remove your sword, and place it at your feet!"   
  
This task was slow, since TK kept his eyes on the symbiote holding his aunt. He undid the strap carefully, then pulled the sword and sheath around to his front and placed it down in front of him. "Anything else?"   
  
His answer came as a blue, clawed hand reach out and snatched the sword, pulling it into the shadows. It took a few seconds before the silence was broken by Stryker's voice. "Nice craftsmanship. No wonder you killed this Friezor person Davis told me about so easily."   
  
"Now will you let Aunt Nodoka go?"   
  
There was a heavy and annoyed sigh. "Very well! She's free." With that, the bounds slipped off Nodoka and fled back to the shadow to rejoin the symbiote. "And I assure you again no harm has fallen her or the child in her belly. Lucky for her, you're not a real Mega Avenger, or she'd be in worse trouble than she was."   
  
TK rushed to Nodoka's side and knelt down. Her upper body and head were soon in his arms, gently cradling her. "Auntie," he said to her. "Can you hear me? It's Takeru." Relief washed over him when he saw her slowly open her eyes and gaze into his.   
  
"Takeru... you..."   
  
"Ssh! It's okay. I'm taking you home." TK started to help Nodoka stand up.   
  
"No... you shouldn't... you shouldn't have come here..."   
  
Just then, the Blue Goblin appeared near the roof's edge. His eyes widened in fear and surprise. "TK, LOOK OUT!"   
  
The warning came too late. At that moment, Stryker jumped out towards TK. A split second later, the symbiote itself launched off of Davis at slammed into TK's body like a tidal wave. The force of impact knocked the boy several feet from Nodoka, putting him between her and Blue.   
  
Cell appeared from above, and his jaw hung open. "Oh no, we're too late!"   
  
Getting up from his knees, Davis watched in horror, along did the others, as the symbiote began to cover itself over TK's entire being. he thought.   
  
TK was afraid. Never before had he been so afraid of anything, not since facing the Dark Masters so long ago with the other Digi-Destined. Not since he first met Friezor. Frantically, defiantly, he tried to pull the symbiote from him, yet it yielded no success. Even powering up to Super Human 2 was not effective. It only made the symbiote hunger for the power TK's body would provide for it.   
  
"Fight it, TK," Cell yelled out in desperation. "FIGHT IT!"   
  
The cries were in vain, however. In a matter of seconds, Stryker finished covering all of TK's being. Unlike with Davis, TK didn't scream out. He didn't have time to.   
  
"Ah," Stryker said with much satisfaction. "Much, much better than the last host! A pity Kris was unable to achieve this kind of power."   
  
"LET HIM GO," Blue shouted, charging headlong at his foe. Unfortunately, Stryker's speed had increased thanks to TK's years of training. He blocked an incoming punch, as well as other numerous blows. Blue was horrified that Stryker had quickly gained control over TK's strengths. His moves were being matched, almost effortlessly.   
  
"Sorry, Robbie," Stryker sneered. His voice was a mixture of the symbiote's and TK's. "It looks like Cell was quite right about you... you have fallen behind in your training since becoming king! Or, perhaps your wife's been keeping you busy. How is Mercury, by the way?"   
  
All this made Blue's blood boil even more. Yet, Stryker had a point: his training had waned since he became a king. Drastically. "Leave TK out of this," he snarled. "This is between you, me, and the team!"   
  
"Oh believe me, I would have... if I hadn't chosen that young fool Davis as my previous host. He had lots to tell me, mostly concerning this Kari chick he's so smitten with. But, oh, the parts about the Hibikis and the Saotomes were so interesting."   
  
Then, without warning, Stryker's blue color changed into gold, a matching battle aura surrounding him right after. It was the edge he needed to start pummeling Blue.   
  
"And this... this is just superb! I can see into TK's mind, access his memories and secrets. ...Actually, he's more pathetic than you are. Six years of crying for his dead cousin, who got what he deserved. What a baby!"   
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"   
  
Stryker looked to see Cell lunging at him. A nerve was struck in the Android's mind when Stryker had started badmouthing TK and Ranma.   
  
"Don't lose your head over this," he said calmly. His arm rose up and his palm faced Cell's head before he fired a ki blast, vaporizing the head completely. "Oops," he said in a mocking tone. "Too late."   
  
Cell's body dropped to the floor of the rooftop with a sickening thud.   
  
That was enough. Blue summoned his ki for the first time in years and turned into a Super Goblin: blue skin turning gold, and eyes turning blood red. A voice in his head reminded him that Cell was still alive since he could regenerate even if he was reduced to one single blood cell. Yet, that was beside the point. Stryker had to be stopped, and TK had to be freed.   
  
However, Stryker quickly extended a finger to gently prick a pressure point at Blue's neck. The golden Goblin froze in his tracks, unable to move, nor speak. The only thing he could do, however, was power down. It wouldn't do any good from him if he used up his energy like that.   
  
Stryker grinned, his pointed gold teeth an intimidating sight. "Another plus with this body. Seems TK learned about pressure points from some old witch named Cologne." He loomed close until he was mere inches from Blue's face. "Don't worry, Rob. I won't kill you... yet. When TK first hit me with his Kamehameha attack, it actually hurt me. I was annoyed, but I chose to shrug it off. Then, after he hit me with it again, I felt he deserved to be punished for his interfering."   
  
Davis' eyes widened with fright. "LEAVE KARI OUT OF THIS!" He tried to charge at Stryker, but was held back by Nodoka.   
  
Stryker powered down and faced the two humans. "This Kari must be some girl to have TWO boys devoted to her. But, come now, who said anything about my going after Kari, hm? I just found out TK made a promise to his dying cousin, to neither hate nor seek revenge against Akane and Ryoga for what they did to Ranma. Too bad for him I never made such a dumb promise." With that, Stryker leapt off the roof and flew off into the night.   
  
Seconds later, the headless Cell began to stand up on its own. This sight scared Davis out of his wits, and Nodoka watched in fright. Suddenly, Cell sprouted a new head from the stubble that was his neck, covered in green goo in some parts of his head. "I don't care what galaxy you're from," he said, facing the two humans. "That HURT!"   
  
"You have to do something," Davis stated, watching Cell touch the correct pressure point to free Blue from his frozen state. "That... that monster Stryker's going to use Saotome kill my cousins, like it used me to kidnap his aunt!"   
  
"I have an idea," Blue said. "There's something I've kept in cold storage for such an emergency, but we may not have enough time to get it before Ryoga and Akane are attacked."   
  
"I'll head Stryker and TK off," Cell said bluntly. "You contact the others and work your plan out!" Quickly, he faced Nodoka. "I'll get TK back," he told her. "Alive." With that, he put his two fingers to his forehead, and vanished.   
  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
  
"Are you okay, your highness?"   
  
Amy sighed a bit, sitting on Rob's old bed. "Please, Kari, there's no need for formalities here. Amy will do nicely. And, yes, I'm fine."   
  
The two were still in Rob's old room in the Mega Mansion: Amy on the bed, and Kari sitting in a desk chair. After overhearing what Tetsuo, Freddie, and Rose had said, Kari decided to talk with Amy, thinking it would help calm her down.   
  
"It's just that... your hand touches that bed every few minutes."   
  
"I... I'm just worried about my husband. He told me how he killed Kris after... after he threatened to 'have his way' with me. Stryker always did bother me for some reason, and I was glad he got expelled form the team."   
  
"I know how you must feel." Kari shifted in her seat a little. "TK means just as much to me. We've been best friends for about eight years, and I finally found him again after five years of separation... only to have all this fighting happen."   
  
"He'll be fine," Amy assured her. "Cell's with him."   
  
Kari frowned a bit. "Cell was there when Ranma died, too."   
  
"Please don't judge Cell like that, Kari! Besides, even if somehow TK died tonight, there is a way to revive him. The Mega Avengers are not just heroes, but are guardians of a great secret..."   
  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
  
A small keypad flipped out of a secret panel on the wall of Rusty's lab. After punching in a few keys, another secret pad appeared next to the keypad. This time, it had the outline f a hand with three fingers on it. Rusty placed one of his few good hands on it, one that had no metallic replacement parts on it. The yellow pad turned blue, gave a chime, and caused a large door to open further down the same wall.   
  
"Vault's open," he said, turning to face the Rose, ALF, Freddie, and Tetsuo. The last of the four was in a hoverchair, since his strength had yet to return to his legs. The Rose was pushing it from behind.   
  
"You go on in," Rusty quickly added. "I have to break the news to Kari."   
  
The four walked into the hidden room, looking about at the contents within. On one large platform were the goblin gliders, each once belonging to Rob or his fellow Goblins long since retired: Black Goblin, Green Goblin, and Hobgoblin. On the wall behind them were several strapbags, each hung behind a particular glider and containing bat blades and pumpkin bombs.   
  
Several large cryotubes were lined up against the opposite wall. Each one contained the original mobile suits used by test pilots Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, and Frao Bo. Among them were the original Gundam suit, Char's custom Zaku, and the mass-production type Ground (G) Gundam. At the end, however, was the suit that ALF and the others had come to find: the GM Blue Destiny suit. It was custom made for the Blue Goblin for mobile suit battles since it was becoming harder for fighters like him to hold out against mobile suits at the time. Though it had been completed and fully tested, never once had it been used in battle.   
  
"If I had known you guys were creating these things," ALF commented. "I'd have come back to the team much sooner."   
  
Freddie and Tetsuo then moved past the others towards a smaller container, where Rose quickly moved to intercept them. "Now way," he said. "Cell's already on TK's trail, so there's no need for you to do this, Freddie!"   
  
Tetsuo made gesture, and used his telepathy to move the Rose away so Freddie could step forward. He picked up the container   
  
"I think it is time," he said calmly. "For a little symbiote family reunion, no? I have nothing against Cell, but he will need help. Each time he regenerates, he loses some of his energy. He won't last long against Stryker now that TK is his host."   
  
Turning the lid, Freddie opened the container up and looked inside. He slowly put one hand into it.   
  
"I am so sorry to disturb your rest... but I am in need of your assistance. Touch me to read my thoughts, and you will understand why."   
  
There was a momentary pause before the contents ran up Freddie's arm, covering it in blood red.   
  
"Send a maniac to catch a maniac," Tetsuo said, blinking his now sightless eyes. "As the Demolition Man once said."   
  
"Indeed," the now possessed Freddie agreed, turning to the others. "Now, before we get the suit out, how do I get to the Tendo Dojo?" His red and black fingers became razor sharp claws as he said this.   
  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
  
Rusty found Amy and Kari still in Rob's old bedroom, talking. He wasn't sure how he should do this. I may be a doppelganger of Spider-man, he thought.   
  
Suddenly, Blue came in through the window. Rusty sighed with relief.   
  
Amy immediately got, went over to Blue, and slapped him across the face. Before Blue could say anything after that, Amy hugged him and kissed him deeply. Tears ran down her face as she did these things. "Don't ever do that to me again," she said. Her voice was a mixture of anger and relief.   
  
Kari sat still, shocked at Amy's reactions. Then, she realized something and got up. "Where's TK?"   
  
Blue looked at her. "Stryker led him into a trap at Furinkan High, with his aunt Nodoka as bait. By the time Cell and I got there, Stryker had already switched hosts."   
  
Fear gripped Kari like a vice. "Then TK's-?!"   
  
"Possessed by Stryker," Rusty finished for her, entering the room. "ALF's bringing out your suit so we can apply the necessary weapons. Stryker dies for good this time."   
  
Blue reluctantly let go of his wife and made for the door. "Let's hurry," he said. "Cell's going to need help."   
  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
  
Akane slammed the phone back onto the holder, and then stomped off to the dojo. She needed to break bricks and badly.   
  
Davis was missing. He hadn't come home from school, and the police said he needed to be missing for twenty-four hours before they could start a search. If it wasn't for the fact that there was a killer on the loose, she wouldn't be so worried.   
  
she snarled in her mind as she changed into her gi.   
  
Ryoga was startled as the door to the dojo slammed open and in came his wife in one of her moods. He had been shadowboxing for a while now, trying not to worry about his missing cousin. "The police won't help?"   
  
Akane got out a double amount of bricks. "He needs to be missing for twenty-four hours, they said. Stupid cops! What if he's hurt, or kidnapped, or-?!"   
  
Ryoga held her close. "He'll be fine. We taught him most of our skills, after all. Even if he's not even close to a level of someone's like... like Rob's, it would be suicide for someone to try and attack him." He had to be careful with what he said around his wife. He had almost said TK's name, and that would remind Akane of Ranma. That was the last thing she needed at the moment.   
  
"It wouldn't be suicide if he ran into someone like me!"   
  
Both Hibikis were startled at the familiar voice. Ryoga was more shocked at the icy tone. They turned to see TK standing at the far end of the dojo, smiling almost sinisterly. His arms were crossed in front of him.   
  
Akane's anger rose. Letting go of Ryoga, she took a step towards TK. "I knew it! What have you done to Davis, you... you... disciple of Ranma?!"   
  
TK just grinned. "Nothing. I have no quarrel with him. You two, on the other hand..." He uncrossed one arm and raised it, pointing at Akane. "You've had this coming for years. Especially you Akane-!   
  
"Normally, I would agree."   
  
TK looked to see Cell appear right beside him in midair just before he was kicked across the room and right through the wall.   
  
"I've never forgiven Akane for hurting Ranma, but death is too good for the bitch."   
  
Ryoga quickly asked, "Cell, what the hell is going on?!"   
  
Cell answered, but never took his eye off TK, who was starting to stand up outside. "TK's been possessed by an evil symbiote called Stryker, one of the MA's deadliest and oldest foes. Since TK interfered with its revenge on the Mega Avengers, Stryker chose to possess him and force him to break the promise he made to Ranma: not seek revenge against the two of you."   
  
Then, something blue and fast stretched in and ran through Cell's chest. Stryker stepped back in. "I don't know how you could regenerate without your head," he snarled. "But that just means I'll have to vaporize more than just that!"   
  
Akane and Ryoga gasped. Rob had mentioned Stryker once before, during his brief stay at the dojo. If TK was indeed possessed by the symbiote, they were in serious trouble.   
  
Cell quickly changed his body's form into liquid and slid out of Stryker's extended grasp. "Others have tried," he stated simply. "And even with TK's powers at your command, you'll have a tough time with me. Rob's been lazy over the years... but not me!"   
  
Stryker took a fighting stance, waving two fingers at Cell to come at him. "Fine by me. I think since you were so useless to save Ranma, TK should show you his appreciation for it."   
  
Cell thought. I know TK's never blamed anyone but himself and Friezor for Ranma's passing... so why do I think he hates me for it anyway?   
  
"Not so fast, 'cousin!'"   
  
Everyone looked to see a red and black figure walk in from the hole Stryker had made when he went through it. This one looked like Stryker: same claws, teeth, eyes, but the feet were bigger than a human's. Cell knew right away that it was the Carnage or Spider-Carnage symbiote. He also knew that Spider-Carnage's host was on assignment for the Rose, and the real Carnage lost in the Negative Zone.   
  
The red figure pointed at Stryker. "Since we're both spawns of Carnage, it is my duty to take you down. However, I'll give you just one chance to surrender and release Takeru Saotome."   
  
Stryker shot a look that said "yeah, right." He studied the figure carefully, then grinned. "Almost didn't recognize you for a moment... Freddie the Frog!"   
  
The red symbiote melted away to uncover Freddie's head. To cell's surprise, Freddie's eyes were back to normal. "Aw," he said in mock disappointment. "You've been peeking!"   
  
Stryker grinned evilly. "That was funny... coming from a blind frog!"   
  
"Oh? Then you should be able to take me down rather easily, no? No powering up to Super level 2?"   
  
"Ha! I can kill you with just one arm!"   
  
This made Freddie smile. "I'll that that bet," he said before the symbiote covered his head again, and he got into a fighting stance. "Stryker versus Carnage-Frog! Round one!"   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
A/N: 1) How is it Tetsuo's blind and Freddie can see again? You'll see later in the following chapters.   
  
2) The side story on Cell I mentioned before is where he met Dabura. Be patient and I'll work on it later.   
  
3) For Gundam fanboys, you'll see how the aforementioned suits and test pilots came into the MA's lives in book 3. Promise!   
  
4) The two mystery characters mentioned in the last chapter will show up in in the remaining chapters.   
  
5) read and review, please!


	7. Part 6/13: Duel of the Symbiotes

A NEW DESTINY - Book 2  
Part 6: Duel of the Symbiotes  
  
By Robster80  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I've been causing some confusion, so I'll try to fix things. When I started New Destiny, I had no idea how long it would be. So, I separated it into separate books. Add them together, and now you have 13 parts (this be No. 13). No confused? I hope so.  
  
Oh, and I only own the character Blue Goblin/King Robert. No one else.  
  
Previously: TK was able to rescue Nodoka and her unborn child, but at the cost fo his own freedom. Blue Goblin and Cell arrived too late as Stryker abandoned Davis and made TK its new host. After easily beating Cell and Blue, Stryker set off for the Tendo Dojo. Just as he was about to strike, Freddie appears, bonded with a symbiote of his own...  
  
  
"Carnage-Frog," Stryker sneered. "Ha! I know you too well, 'Kermit.' You don't kill unless you have to."  
  
Freddie/Carnage-Frog just smiled back. "You do not know what you are exactly dealing with. This symbiote belongs to a friend of mine... Spider-Carnage."  
  
"So? That's supposed to mean something to me?" Blades quickly shot out and extended from the back of Stryker's forearms. "I'm a better killing machine than you are!"  
  
Similar blades, plus sharper claws, came out from Carnage-Frog. "Leave killing to the professionals, son. After all... you did get whupped by Blue years ago, remember?"  
  
"YOU BETRAYED ME!! BETRAYED KRIS!!!"  
  
Carnage-Frog shook his head. "If we did, then only because you betrayed us first. What goes around comes around."  
  
Stryker leapt forward with a snarl. All the anger he held in check for Freddie and all the Mega Avengers had now consumed him once again. It was time for action, not more senseless talk. He swung with both arms, but his target had moved away in time.  
  
"What about using only one arm," Carnage-Frog taunted. "Didn't you say you could do that and beat me?"  
  
"Oh shut the F*** up!"  
  
Cell watched the brawl for a moment, never taking his eyes off of Stryker. Beneath that blue symbiote driven by hate was a teen that had no right to be possessed by such a monster. TK was alive and awake to what was going on, but had no power over himself. It was like something he saw in "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom." TK was alive, but living in a nightmare he may never wake up. Not if the symbiote permanently bonds with him.  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
Akane's cold voice snapped Cell out of his thoughts. He knew whom she was cheering for. It made his stomach turn in disgust.  
  
"Kill him!! KILL SAOTOME!!!"  
  
Ryoga remained quiet, standing near his wife. Cell noticed this, and was puzzled. Cell thought.   
  
The Android moved closer to Ryoga. "We should sneak out," he whispered. "Freddie will keep Stryker distracted."  
  
Ryoga jerked his head. "Stryker? I thought it was TK."  
  
"It is... and it isn't. He's being possessed."  
  
Ryoga nodded, and then put his hand on Akane's shoulder. "Honey," he said calmly. "Let's go. And quietly."  
  
Akane jerked her shoulder free. "Not a chance," she growled. Her words were covered in ice. "I knew TK was just as bad as his cousin, and now I got a front row seat to watch him get killed!"  
  
Cell tried to resist the urge to slap Akane hard enough to knock her teeth out. It was tempting to do, very tempting. Instead, he grabbed her by her gi front and pulled her to face him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Cell's eyes flashed with mixed anger and hatred, which Akane could clearly see.  
  
"We're leaving," Cell said. His lips moved, but his teeth were grit still as he spoke. "Now!"  
  
Oblivious to the three escapees, Stryker continued to clash with Carnage-Frog. Either symbiote created razor sharp extensions to fight: claws, darts, spiked clubs, swords, axes, and even spear-like extended hands. It was an even match.  
  
"I don't get it," Stryker fumed during the fight. "You're blind... and I keep missing you! What the hell is wrong with this picture?!"  
  
Carnage-Frog just grinned, continuing to do battle.   
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"There must be something we can do!"  
  
Freddie nodded at the Rose's statement. If what he secretly read in Kari's thoughts was right, TK would be the perfect candidate for Stryker to make its new host. He had known she was eavesdropping on them by accident, but she had a right be worried. She was in love with TK, more than a friend.  
  
And now, the situation had escalated against them. Rusty had received a call that TK was on his way into a definite trap. Stryker, as bait to lure TK, had taken his aunt somewhere that would be ideal for the switching of hosts.  
  
What clenched it was that Nodoka was carrying the baby sister of Ranma. That bit of information was all TK needed to know, and he had set off alone to the rescue.  
  
Tetsuo sat up in his bed, thinking. Freddie's idea of fighting symbiotes with symbiotes was the right way. However, Rose was right that even if Freddie bonded with the Spider-Carnage symbiote, he would still be blind.  
  
That was one of the problems with symbiotes. It was able to replace a host's lost limb without much of a problem. It formed the limb with its own mass. However, if the host was blind, mute, or even deaf, that would be another story. The symbiote would have to merge permanently with said host to repair such impairments. Such an event was not wanted, especially since the Pider-Carnage symbiote belonged to someone else.  
  
Just then, Tetsuo had an idea. He looked about the room quickly.  
  
The Rose was out of the room, and Freddie was still sitting in his chair near the bed.  
  
Tetsuo cracked a smile.   
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Freddie's question startled Tetsuo a bit. But then, the teen laughed it off. "I forgot, you're part telepath."  
  
"What is your plan?"  
  
"You'll find out. Put your hands to my face, and try to read my mind."  
  
Though blind as he was, Freddie managed to move closer to Tetsuo without hurting himself. He tried to scan Tetsuo's mind to figure out what this plan was, but his old friend blocked him out with his own mind.  
  
His green hands slowly found their way to Tetsuo's face, and he began to probe into his head. "Now, what am I looking for?"  
  
Suddenly, Tetsuo's hands flew up and latched onto Freddie's face. The action knocked away the frog's sunglasses in the process. Their minds soon locked as a light shot out from Tetsuo's eyes into Freddie's.  
  
"W-what... are you... doing?!"  
  
"You'll... see... and... I do... mean... SEE!"  
  
A blinding light filled the room before the two released each other. Freddie fell to the floor, and Tetsuo back into bed.  
  
It took a moment, for Freddie to pull himself up back onto the bed. He blinked a few times, and then glared at Tetsuo. "What the heck did you-?!"  
  
He stopped himself, eyes widening. Was he just glaring at Tetsuo just then? He looked down at his hands. He LOOKED at his hands. "My eyes... my... my eyes, Tetsuo... You fixed them!"  
  
Tetsuo groggily sat up. "No... not really." He opened his eyes, but everything was darkness. "Just lent you my sight for a while. It's temporary... and I don't know exactly when it will wear off. When it does, you have to get the Spider-Carnage symbiote to separate from you fast."  
  
"That was your plan?! Wait! How much did it hurt you?"  
  
Tetsuo smiled. "Don't you worry about me. I survived Neo-Tokyo, after all. As for covering this up, we'll just say it's a gift... from one old friend to another."  
  
Just then, the Rose barged in. "Stryker got TK! He's heading for some place called the Tendo Dojo!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Carnage-Frog shook the resent memory away, returning focus to the battle at hand. I just hope Robert gets here soon!  
  
The time trapped in limbo had not waned Stryker's killer skills, or his thirst for revenge. TK's superb skill as a martial artist didn't help much, either. Stryker could tap his full power if needed. But, at least for now, he was content with killing Freddie/Carnage-Frog with his bare hands.  
  
Suddenly, Stryker felt two fists ram into his stomach. The impact sent him flying across the dojo and into the wall.  
  
Carnage-Frog quickly ran towards him. "Now to get TK free before-!"  
  
He stopped, hands flying up to his head. A scream of pain ripped out from his throat as he staggered forward a bit. Everything was getting dark, and fast.   
  
The red symbiote quickly melted off its host to the floor, and scurried away. It whimpered in sadness and helplessness.  
  
Freddie sank to his knees. His hands still covered his eyes. He was blind again. The worst part was that his strength was mostly gone from the separation process. He had almost bonded with the symbiote for good.   
  
During all this, Stryker picked himself out of the hole in the wall. He looked over at Freddie, and grinned evilly. "Ah, I get it now... Tetsuo must have lent you his sight for a while. That's how you were able to fight me and not permanently fuse with that other symbiote."  
  
His one hand turned into a battleaxe as he stepped forward.  
  
"Too bad you can't see me kill you... or even try to stop me. You'll be in pain for hours due to the symbiote leaving you. Allow me to end your suffering... permanently!"  
  
The axe hand was raised high, and began to drop towards Freddie. It stopped suddenly and the other hand grabbed and held it in midair.  
  
"What?!"  
  
The shout made Cell look in from the earlier hole in the wall. He was outside with Ryoga and Akane, waiting for this nightmare to end. He watched as Stryker struggled with himself and Freddie knelt helplessly on the floor.  
  
Stryker's head melted away to reveal TK's underneath. "I never killed anyone on their knees," he said, struggling for control. "And I refuse to start now! Especially since this frog's a bud of mine!"  
  
The symbiote quickly rose up and covered half of TK's face. "SHUT UP, YOU SHIT! THIS IS MY BODY NOW!"  
  
"First come... first serve... asshole!"  
  
Cell smiled. TK was fighting to get his body back. "That's it, kid," he cried out. "A martial artist is strong in both mind and body! Even if the body is corrupt, the mind isn't!"  
  
Freddie smiled as well, despite the pain. He didn't need to see to know what was going on. "Fight... on... TK..."  
  
As the struggle went on, TK/Stryker staggered backwards slowly. TK was trying to keep his grip on the axe arm while using his mind and will to free his body. Stryker was using its will to survive and hatred to hold onto its host.  
  
"I WILL... HAVE... MY... REVENGE!!!!!!!"  
  
The door leading from the dojo to the house surprisingly smashed to pieces. Two beings emerged from the open doorway.  
  
"We beg to differ!"  
  
It was ALF, and what appeared to be a blue customized GM mobile suit. Both were holding sonic blaster guns, which were quickly aimed at Stryker/TK.  
  
At that moment, Stryker regained control and covered TK back within its blue being. It glared at the blue GM, a strong sense of recognition washing over it. "GITTLER!! I KNOW IT'S YOU-!"  
  
"Take 'em!"  
  
ALF and the GM fired their guns at Stryker. Wavy white rings of visible sound shout out of the guns, as did a weird humming sound. They hit Stryker hard, partially paralyzing him. It shrieked in pain.  
  
Cell, Ryoga, and Akane crawled in through the hole and moved towards Freddie. They watched, except for Freddie, as the blue symbiote started to separated from TK, little by little.  
  
"NO... MY REVENGE... IT CAN... CANNOT... END... LIKE... THIS..."  
  
ALF and the GM kept firing the sonic blasters. They forced the symbiote off of TK totally, making it slink to and across the floor slowly.  
  
TK dropped to his knees. The separation had weakened him, but only halfway.  
  
Opposite of everyone, the Spider-Carnage symbiote watched as his sibling suffered under the sonic blasts. It almost felt sorry for it, but not very. The Stryker symbiote was consumed by hatred, and that made it very dangerous.  
  
"I got it under control," ALF said to the GM. "Take your shot!"  
  
The GM nodded, turning his sonic gun off. Quickly, it pulled out another gun from it's back and fired a bullet-sized capsule at the blue symbiote.  
  
ALF turned his gun off a spilt second later. I hope this works!  
  
Upon the impact, the capsule exploded. It's contents spilled all over the blue symbiote as it let out a final shriek of pain and rage. Then, it began to stiffen, turning a lighter color of blue. Soon, it was reduced to nothing but a harmless statue of a light blue glob.  
  
Ryoga was the first to speak. 'What... what did you do to it?"  
  
The GM turned a dial on the gun that fired the capsule. "I used a antifreeze capsule on it." He aimed the gun again, and this time fired a real bullet.  
  
The small statue shattered into countless, tiny pieces from the shot.  
  
The GM took its head/helmet off to reveal the Blue Goblin in the suit. "That was for Kaneda."   
  
Akane fumed. "Why didn't you kill TK as well?! He bonded with that-!"  
  
Everyone but Ryoga, TK, and Freddie yelled at her. "SHADDAP!"  
  
TK moaned, "Could you guys keep it down a bit? I don't feel so hot."  
  
ALF moved to help TK while Cell Lifted Freddie off the floor. "You okay, frog legs?"  
  
Freddie gave a weak grin. "I may not be hopping for a while, but I'm fine. See to TK."  
  
"I'm okay, too," the teen said. "Just a bit woozy."  
  
Ryoga then said, "I'll go make some tea. Akane, why don't you take them to the living room so they can rest a bit?"  
  
TK's jaw almost dropped at this.  
  
Akane looked at her husband as if he was crazy. "W-What about asking them where Davis is, if he's even alive?!"  
  
Blue waved his hand. "He's fine. He and Nodoka are back at Ucchan's, resting from the ordeal."  
  
The Spider-Carnage symbiote moved across the floor to ALF, who looked at it. "Wanna bound with me for a bit?" He got his answer and it merged with him up to the neck.  
  
"WHY do I NOT believe you?"  
  
Cell was about to reply with utmost pleasure, but he never got the words out. A sudden evil ki reached out and touched his senses.  
  
Ryoga, TK, and Blue sensed it as well. However, Blue recognized it right away.   
  
A blast rocked the dojo as one wall just about disintegrated. Through the dust cloud, a lone figure made his entrance. He wore a black, torn gi, and had blood red hair to match his eyes.  
  
Blue recognized him right away, and frowned. "Akuma," he said, venom dripping from his lips as he said the name.  
  
Akuma smiled. His voice was deep, echoing with evil. "It has been too long since our paths crossed, Blue Goblin."  
  
"Not long enough! I can never forgive you for killing Ryu."  
  
Ryoga looked at Akuma. His eyes were wide with fright. "THE Akuma?! The one who mastered the Dark Hadouken?! I... I thought he was just a myth."  
  
"Oh, and Jusenkyo is a myth, too," Cell said in a mock tone.  
  
Blue pointed at Akuma. "Why did you wait so long for a rematch? Don't you realize how powerful I am, and my friends here?"  
  
The dark man shook his head. "You forget, Blue Goblin, I have no interest in fighting beings like you. Human opponents are what I crave. As for why now, I have found an opponent who should be better than Ryu was. I am here to fight that person..."  
  
Akane stepped forward. "Let's get this over with! I want to trash you good for wrecking my home!"  
  
TK stood up, moving away from ALF. He understood what Akuma was talking about. "No, Akane... I'm who he wants."  
  
Akuma grinned. "Takeru Saotome, I presume? Tell me, are you related to a Ranma Saotome by any chance?"  
  
TK nodded. "My older cousin."  
  
This made Akuma's grin disappear. "I saw him a few times. He showed great promise." Then, he did something unexpected: he bowed towards TK. "I offer my condolences for his unexpected passing. It was my hope I would face him one day."  
  
TK nodded. "Thank you. It's nice to know some villains have honor." He then slowly got into a stance. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
Cell almost dropped Freddie at this. "NO! You're too weak from separating with Stryker!"  
  
"He's right," Ryoga chimed in. "Let me handle this."  
  
TK shook his head. "Burter told me something... back when he was training me. IF I die, I know you guys can bring me back. However..." His gaze hardened at Akuma. "I don't plan on dying alone."  
  
Blue put his helmet back on. "This is my fight, kid, so-!"  
  
TK never let him finish. He powered up all the way to Super Human 2, surprising everyone. It was a bit of a strain for him, but not very much.  
  
Akuma shook his head. "They are right, you know. Whatever happened to you involving this... symbiote... has drained most of your power. Still, if you wish to fight me this way, so be it. But not here." He calmly turned and walked out of the dojo. "Follow me!"  
  
TK indeed followed him out of the dojo and into the city. They soon moved too fast for anyone to follow them.  
  
"Stupid kid," Blue muttered aloud.  
  
ALF looked at him. "Yeah. Kinda reminds me of you at his age."  
  
Cell fumed. "If he dies, Kari is gonna have my head on a plate."  
  
Just then, a ringing sound came from Blue's GM suit. He pressed one button on his helmet. "Blue here. Yes, Stryker's been dealt with for good... WHO just showed up?! Tell him to meet up with us, now! Akuma's back, and TK's fighting him!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BURTER IS DEAD?!"  
  
The Rose was sweating bullets under his mask. "Easy, Krauser! I was just as hurt and shocked as you are now."  
  
Wolfgang Krauser turned away. He had come to visit his old friend and maybe spar a bit. Now, he found out Burter died a week ago. He, Gohan, and Rose were in the lounge. "How did it happen? Who killed him?"  
  
Rose cleared his throat. "Well, you see, King Cold had sprung his son Friezor from Char and turned him into a cyborg before they came here to kill everybody. Luckily, Burter and his onetime student TK Saotome welcomed them and fought them, killing their men and destroying their ship."  
  
"Yes, I remember Burter had a grudge against King Cold. Go on!"  
  
"Well, Burter killed Cold and avenged his long dead son. However, Friezor killed him in retaliation before TK killed him in return. That's basically the story in a nutshell. ALF's taken over as leader of the Mega Avengers since then."  
  
Kari came into the room, wondering what the yelling was about. "Has there been any word on TK at all?" Her parents, as well as TK's, were right behind her.  
  
The Rose looked at her before pulling out his cellphone. "I was just about to call and check." He dialed a number, and then waited for someone to pick up. "It's the Rose. Has Stryker been defeated? Good, good! Listen, Krauser's here and-. Krauser. I just told him about... Meet up with you? Why-? TK? AKUMA?! We're on our way!" He hung up quickly.  
  
Kari was worried all over again. "What was that about TK?"  
  
Krauser answered for her. "I have never met this TK, but if Akuma is involved, then he is a lot of trouble!"  
  
"Got that right, big guy," Rose added. "Blue wants us to go find them and make sure TK stays alive."  
  
Gohan just shrugged. "I don't see why you guys are worried. I mean, Akuma can't be any stronger than Friezor, and TK killed him."  
  
"Normally, I'd agree. However, TK's strength has bee cut down since he had the Stryker symbiote forced off of him. Against someone like Akuma, he hasn't got a prayer!"  
  
Krauser cracked his knuckles. "Let's get going. This turn of events, plus my finding out about Burter's death, has put me in the mood to fight all out." He faced Kari. "Wolfgang Krauser give you his word, miss, that your friend TK will return alive."  
  
Kari watched them go, still worried.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Notes: I am going to try and drag out the fight for the next chapter. The way I see it, there should be the next chapter, and then the Xmas chapter, ending book 2. Some of you guys are wondering why I haven't been working on my other series (BOYZ, Room Service, etc.) as well as this one. Simple: I want the Xmas chapter done before the holidays. And with them over one month away, I need to get cracking. Once this book is out of the way, I'll be working on one series at a time.  
  
If you're wondering how Burter met Krauser, I'll try to explain in the next chapter, if I can.  
  
Read and review, please! 


	8. Part 7/14: The Raging Demon

A NEW DESTINY: BOOK 2  
Part 7: The Raging Demon  
By Robster80  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, save for Blue Goblin/King Robert.  
  
Notes: Special thanks to MWhaleK and The Happyman for the information on Akuma and his techniques.  
  
Previously: In a duel, Stryker bested Freddie/Carnage Frog and would have killed him, if TK had not tried to regain control over his body. ALF and Blue Goblin in his GM Blue Destiny suit managed to remove the evil symbiote and freeze him with liquid nitrogen before destroying him once and for all. However, before TK could fully regain his strength from the separation, Akuma appeared and challenged him to a fight to the death. Before anyone could protest, TK powered up what strength he had and followed Akuma into the night...  
  
  
  
"SHUNGOKUSATSU*!!!"  
  
*Raging Demon  
  
Although Akuma was charging at Ryu at an incredible speed, he could see the look in his prey's eyes. There was fear. Fear of dying, defeat. And yet, there was a brave look of defiance.  
  
The evil martial artist collided his blazing fists at Ryu, hitting him multiple times in a flash of white, blinding light. The impacts were loud and hard, almost deafening. Blood drops stained his face, arms, and black gi. To him, it was like he was being decorated for his fierceness and skill.  
  
Battered from the fight, Ryu was too weak to even move aside. Muttering a silent prayer, he allowed himself to be hit with the onslaught. Somewhere between the blows, his vision went dark, and his breathing stopped.  
  
A frown formed on Akuma's lips as he stopped to watch Ryu's limp body fly backward and fall. The fight had been long, and bloody. It was just how he liked it, except that his opponent was the one who bled and not he.  
  
"RYU!!"  
  
Akuma lifted his eyes to see ALF, Savage Dragon, Blue Goblin, and Chun-Li rush up to their still friend and ally. Like him, they could tell that Ryu was dead.  
  
"No," Chun-Li cried, dropping to her knees. Her tears flowed like a river. "NO!"  
  
Dragon glared at Akuma. "Murderer! I'm gonna enjoy breaking every bone in your body!"  
  
The dark man frowned. "I do not fight with freaks," he said calmly. "Only humans that are worthy of my challenge, as Ryu was. He was honored to die at my hands. I shall leave you now... until the next time a human appears with strength to rival my own."  
  
With that, Akuma leapt into the air, higher and higher until he was gone from sight.  
  
"Farewell, Mega Avengers."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK landed on a rooftop and stopped. Akuma was ahead of him, standing on a higher roof of the next building across.  
  
They stared at each other, not saying a word for some time.  
  
"You are much stronger than Ryu," Akuma said over the wind. "However, I have not trained all of these years since his death at my hands for nothing."  
  
TK was still at Super Human level 2. However, he was not at his full strength. "Even though I've trained for six years," he said. "Your training still pales compared to mine! I was trained by the best fighters in the universe: Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Burter to name a few. They could easily blow up this planet, while you could only scratch the surface."  
  
"But I am not here to fight them, young Saotome. It is you I wish to fight with. We both know that, against the likes of the Saiyans, I would be defeated effortlessly. My desire is to face human opponents who seem worthy to face me in combat, and you... you are the first I have sought out since Ryu."  
  
"Why me? Surely there must be someone else-."  
  
Without warning, Akuma laughed. It was a dark laugh, but also one with amusement, humor. "I like you, boy. You are the first to ever make me laugh in such a long time."  
  
"I fail to see the humor."  
  
"You are too humble for your own good. Tell me, young Saotome, can any other human summon so much power from within himself or herself like you? Or is your golden hair and aura just a... how one would say... fashion statement?  
  
"You and I are alike, you know. Both of us have achieved a level so much higher than any other human being. I, when I discovered the Dark Hadou... and you, when you dug into your very being and discovered the same power that gave birth to the Super Saiyans. And yet, you went even further and went beyond your new limitations. Did you not think that your battle with the one called Friezor went unnoticed by me? I could feel your ki from my place of training. It was both terrible... and beautiful.  
  
"Were you satisfied when you finally killed him, Saotome? Answer me that."  
  
TK lowered his head a little at the question. Yes, he had killed Friezor and saved the earth. However, he was not satisfied. Ranma was still dead. Burter, TK's mentor and friend, had died during the battle. It was a false victory.  
  
"No..."  
  
Akuma grinned. "When the fight is over, the thrill is gone. I regret killing Ryu, and the others I fought in my life. However, they were weak."  
  
The word "weak" was emphasized with bitterness. TK could feel it as Akuma went on.  
  
"I hate the weak! Every opponent I ever fought was supposed to be strong, and yet I killed him without shedding my own blood. My hunger for a worthy opponent grows stronger with each passing moment, robbing me of sweet satisfaction!"  
  
TK glared at Akuma. "You feel that fighting will fill the void in you? You're WRONG! Yes, I felt empty after I killed Friezor, but only because my friend and mentor died afterwards and that my cousin, whom Friezor murdered six years ago, was still dead. My emptiness remained because I failed to protect someone I cared about."  
  
"Is that why you fight? Then why did you agree to face me now?"  
  
"So YOU won't use my family or friends to get to me!"  
  
This angered Akuma greatly. Whom was this young man to think that he, Akuma, would sink so low as to hurt others to get to his foe? "DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A COWARD, BOY?" With that, the dark fighter leapt upward and forward to the next roof, where TK was standing.  
  
The time for talk was over.  
  
TK remained calm, gathering cold ki from around him and hot ki from the now raging Akuma. He'd have to send a letter of thanks to Cologne for teaching him this move, IF he survived. Just as Akuma was close enough, ready to land a punch with his red, flaming fist, TK spin himself around and raised his fist into the air.  
  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Akuma realized at that moment that he had fallen into a trap just as he found himself within a cold spiral, pushing him upwards. TK was clever, very clever, to do this to him. However, he was in no mood for games. However, before he could escape, TK appeared in front of him and delivered a spin kick to the face.  
  
Akuma thought. Now that he was free of the spiral, he could unleash his power better. He froze for a moment, then swung his left arm behind him.  
  
TK wasn't expecting this. Akuma's arm knocked him back before he could try to avoid it. He was lucky to regain himself before Akuma charged at him with a fury of punches and kicks. The speed of the evil fighter's attacks could easily rival Ranma's Tenshin Amaguriken technique. However, TK had achieved a higher level of speed. Not even uttering a word, he appeared to just nudged one arm forward, and Akuma was sent flying backwards a few feet.  
  
Putting his hand over his mouth, Akuma coughed a little as he landed on his feet. What looked like a little nudge had felt like numerous, heavy blows to his face and chest. His taste buds brought to his attention something bitter in his mouth, and he felt some sort of warm wetness on his palm. He pulled it away to examine the fresh crimson stain his hand wore.  
  
He grinned a little. "I bleed... for the first time since I mastered the Dark Hado..."  
  
TK raised an eyebrow. He had gotten Akuma to bleed, and the guy was happy about it?!  
  
"You have my thanks, boy. For now I can truly unleash my power!"  
  
[Not good,] TK thought. [I can't keep this up for long in my current condition. I need to regain my full strength if I want to survive this match. Damn you, Stryker! You must be laughing at me in Hell right now.]  
  
"SHAKUNETSU HADOUKEN!!!!"  
  
The attack cry snapped TK back to reality, as Akuma fired a reddish-orange ki blast at him. Acting on instinct, he dropped to one knee and raised his right fist above him. "POWER WAVE," he shouted before bringing it down in front with a slam. Quickly, he also shot his left palm forward with a cry of, "BIG BANG ATTACK COMBO!!!"  
  
A burst of blue energy shot up diagonally followed by a big blue fireball from TK's open palm just before the Shakunetsu Hadouken collided with them. The result was an explosion of purplish-blue light. The shockwave of the blast nearly sent Akuma over the edge of the roof. TK was quick enough to fly upward to avoid the wave.  
  
This gave the teen a little break from the fight. Unlike him, Akuma couldn't use his ki to fly. "I hope he doesn't mind if I take a short breather," he whispered between breaths.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
TK jerked to find Akuma floating right behind him, arms crossed. "How the hell-?!"  
  
"Was not easy," Akuma replied. "Took me a few years to master, but I managed to perfect it."  
  
TK silently cursed. [So much for that advantage.] Then, he got an idea. "Let's take this outside the city, so no one gets hurt besides us."  
  
"Still concerning the welfare of the others? That makes you weak... but very well."  
  
"One man's view of weakness," TK said as they flew off to a clear area just outside the city. "Is another's view of strength."  
  
Once they felt they were far enough away, TK immediately set foot on the grassy land. Akuma, however, had other plans.  
  
As soon as TK heard him shout "TENMA GOU ZANKU," he leapt up just in time. Numerous purple blasts struck the ground where TK last stood.  
  
"Cheater," TK cried out as he launched a Masenko attack.  
  
Akuma dodged before setting both feet on the ground. "Then we would be better off fighting on the ground, ne?"  
  
TK nodded before landing, and then charged forward to fight.  
  
If anyone were watching the fight, it would have been difficult to see what was going on. The two were moving too fast for even the sharpest of eyes to follow. However, the volume of the impacting blows was immense. The fight circled around the area where they landed. Small patches of grass were soon stained with blood as the battle raged on. Bushes were ripped away by the force of Akuma's hurricane kick, the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Numerous larger spots of land were blown apart by numerous midlevel ki attacks.  
  
Minutes past. The fight went on. Dawn was beginning to come to the city.  
  
TK could not believe what was going on. Despite his lack of full strength and lack of sleep, he was holding his own against Akuma. The injuries he had received were light.  
  
Akuma was impressed. He was bleeding in numerous places, though mildly. His black gi was torn here and there. TK was proving himself a worthy opponent, despite not being at his fullest. However, Akuma had more tricks up his sleeve. They stopped, and stood a few yards from each other.  
  
"Now," Akuma said. "Let's see you handle this next one."  
  
He then stood very still, looking towards the still night sky. It would have thrown TK off if not for his opponent's aura turning a dark purple color and raising one hand up.  
  
This gave TK a quick realization of what was going to happen. He dropped to his knees again, this time his eyes glowed a light red color, and raised his right fist.  
  
Akuma looked down at the ground just then and shouted, "KONGOUKOKURETSUZAN!!!!" He threw is raised hand down and slammed it into the ground. The result was a gigantic flow of purple energy, almost like a geyser, heading towards his foe.  
  
[I guessed right,] TK thought before slamming his own raised fist down and forward. "POWER GEYSER!!!"  
  
The purple KongouKokuretsuzan collided with the blue Power Geyser, which was a more powerful version of the Power Wave. The collision and resulting explosion was much bigger than the one from the rooftop earlier in the fight. The shock wave blew the two further apart than before, however.  
  
TK didn't know what to expect next, but he readied himself. He stood still, gathering ki from the ground beneath him. [Burter, if you can hear me now... give me strength...]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"The what?"  
  
Burter looked down at young 11-year-old TK. "It's called the Hadou Sempu Kyaku." He spoke the name a little slower than the first time he said it to his student. "It means Super Hurricane Kick."  
  
"Is it like Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha move?"  
  
"Sort of, but not really. You see this move was created as a revision of the Hurricane Punch, Sempuken. Also, Chinese amazons did not create this, but a Japanese school called the Hadokusaken School of Martial Arts. My friend Terry Bogard taught me the move."  
  
TK blinked in confusion.  
  
Burter chuckled. "Sorry, kid. What I mean is, you gather ki, much like the Shoten Ha, but you draw it out from the earth itself. The Shoten Ha, on the other hand, needs a mixture of cold ki from the user and hot ki from another source. Step back, and I'll show you."  
  
After TK had moved away, Burter stood very still and closed his eyes. His body began to glow a small aura of white. Energy rose up from the ground in the form of a light green mist.  
  
All TK could do was watch from the side. He noticed that Burter looked a bit mean, but he was simply concentrating on gathering the energy.  
  
The next thing that happened was Burter opening his eyes and began to spin himself into a small tornado of white and blue.  
  
"HADOU SEMPU KYAKU!!"  
  
The tornado rushed forward, heading straight for several straw dummies the two had set up earlier. Once it reached them, the dummies practically flew apart from both the wind and the blows. Once all of them were destroyed, Burter stooped and returned to normal.  
  
Immediately, TK rushed up with wide eyes. "Holy cow! That was... I dunno if I can describe it! Do you feel dizzy?"  
  
Burter smiled. "Nope. Doesn't affect me like that. If that's what happens, then you know you got it right."  
  
TK nodded, and then tried to pull off the technique. Unlike Burter, her didn't bother to concentrate for long before going into a spin.  
  
"HADOU SEMPU KYAKU!!!"  
  
However, all TK ended up doing was making himself dizzy. "What happened," he asked what appeared to be four Burters.  
  
"The trick is to FEEL the earth's ki, TK. That's how it's done. Also, you need to clear your mind of all emotions. You see, TK, my friend Terry was chosen by his master to learn the Sempukan technique over his brother Andy for a good reason. Andy had strength and power, but he also let his emotions get the better of him. Terry wasn't like that. His emotions were bottle dup silently."  
  
Burter kneeled so that he was low enough to meet TK's eyes. "I know you're still angry about Ranma's death, and that Kari's moved away. However, I know you can do this if you try your best. I'm not asking you to forget your pain, but to bury it down for this part of the training."  
  
"Why... do you have so much faith in me?"  
  
"Because... I want to help a friend in need." [And you remind me... of my son...]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Play time is over, boy," Akuma growled slightly. "Allow me to show you exactly how I killed Ryu."  
  
TK didn't watch, but Akuma was now standing on one leg, the raised one pointing right at him. All he did was feel the earth's energy flowing into him. When he knew he was ready, he opened his eyes just before Akuma was ready to charge at him.  
  
"SHUNGOKUSATSU!!!!"  
  
"HAODUSEMPUKYAKU!!!!!"  
  
And so, TK's white whirlwind form collided with Akuma's blurry, purplish silhouette. However, Akuma was unable to take hold of TK this way. The Hadou Sempu Kyaku prevented anything from touching its user. As of this, Akuma was besieged by numerous assaults to his upper body and face. He felt one or more of his teeth broken off by several strikes to his jaw.  
  
Burning with anger, he raised both hands up before they came crashing down and released multiple waves of black ki from around his body. "RAGING DARK STORM!!!"  
  
TK's Hadou Sempu Kyaku was broken up by this new attack, and sent him flying backwards after a loud cracking noise. He landed on his feet, but a sharp pain drew his attention to his left arm. It was covered in blood, a lot of blood. His own blood. The attack had broken the arm badly. [Oh shit!]  
  
Akuma dusted himself off, looking a little worse than TK. He glared at the teen, but smiled. "That was a good strategy, young Saotome. No one has ever countered my Shungokusatsu like that before."  
  
TK tried to hide his broken arm by turning it away from Akuma. "What the hell did you do? Where'd you learn that trick?"  
  
"Someone who called himself the King of Southtown. Geese Howard, I believe his name was. The fool thought he could recruit me into his empire as his servant. What I used on you just now was my own revision of his Raging Storm attack, which he thought would stop my Shungokusatsu. Killing him brought me no joy, but removed his annoyance from this world."  
  
Just then, Akuma brought his hands forward and appeared to cup them together. "You are the first to ever cause me so much trouble. As gratitude, I shall now give you a swift and painless death. Sayonara, Takeru Saotome... and arigato."  
  
This was it. After facing Friezor and his men, Davis Hibiki, and the Stryker symbiote, this was how it would end for TK. This man, Akuma, would kill him. Had he listened to the others and healed first, this would not be happening. However, he did not regret his decision. He wanted to be fair.  
  
TK saw that Akuma was powering up his strongest ki attack. And with his left arm broken, he would be unable to counter with a Kamehameha Wave. He closed his eyes, awaiting his death.  
  
"Kari," he whispered to himself. "I never told you... did I? Never told you... that I... I..."  
  
[WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID KID?!]  
  
TK's eyes flew open in alarm. He could have sworn that Burter just yelled at him now. But, wasn't he dead?  
  
[You still have one arm left, and that's all you need! USE IT, YOU FOOL!]  
  
Mentally scolding himself, TK began to concentrate the energy into his right arm, pulling it back for his trump card. "KA... ME... HA... ME..."  
  
[There's still some fight left in him,] Akuma thought. His grin widened. [That is good. A warrior like him deserved to die fighting rather than just simply rolling over and die.] He pulled his hands to his right side, gathering the remaining energy he needed. It had been so long since he first mastered this technique, and no opponent had ever forced him to use it.  
  
TK felt no hatred for Akuma. He instead felt just a touch of anger at his ambitions. [This may kill me... but at least I'll give him something to remember this fight by.]  
  
Suddenly, as if moving as one, both fighters threw their arms forward and shouted their attacks, releasing their energies into ki blasts.  
  
"MESSATSU GOU HADO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
If there were any high leveled martial artists in Japan at the time, they would have felt the greatest amounts of powerful ki in their lives up to that point. Both attacks collided, but they didn't explode. Instead, it was like a sumo-wrestling match: the blue and purple attacks pushing at each other to gain more ground for themselves.  
  
Surprisingly, TK was holding back some energy. Despite this, the two were in a deadlock. Neither beam gained, or lost ground.  
  
Akuma was shocked, though he hid this. He was giving his all, and TK was still matching his strength. With only one hand, at that. [Is he... is he even human anymore?]  
  
[He's giving his all. GIVE HIM ALL YOU GOT NOW!!]  
  
With those last words, TK pushed himself to the limit. His beam shown brighter with the increased strength. He began to slowly walk towards Akuma and the beams between them. It was as if he was pushing his attack to gain more ground.  
  
The Kamehameha was now gaining the upper hand. Akuma's Hado was slowly, but quickly, diminishing with each step TK took towards him. "Im... impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!"  
  
Those were his last words before his Messatsu Gou Hado was wiped out and the Kamehameha hit him head on. He tried to brace himself at the bulk of the attack so he could push back. [I can beat him yet! If I can hold out for just a moment longer-.]  
  
"KAIZER WAVE!!!!"  
  
The shout made Akuma glance behind him. A large blast of orange ki was heading towards him. There was no way he would be able to react in time. He screamed out just before he was hit in the back. After that, his hold broke, and the Kamehameha joined in with the other attack to tear him apart.  
  
[I have... no... regrets...]  
  
TK watched as Akuma's body was literally ripped to shreds by the two ki blasts. He would have wondered who had fired the shot, but his eyelids were starting to get really heavy. He was blacking out. The last thing he saw was the dispersing beams and what seemed to be the ashes of Akuma's body.  
  
His last thoughts were [Kari... I love you... always...]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
[Thanks heaven I was in time,] Krauser thought to himself before rushing over to the fallen TK. He had felt the energy from both attacks and rushed to get to them before it was too late. It was a surprise to see that TK was holding his own against Akuma with just one arm.  
  
At first, Krauser thought the boy was showing off. When he saw the broken arm, however, his earlier thoughts washed away.  
  
Upon reaching TK, the man removed his black and cape and proceeded to gently wrapped the unconscious teen into it before picking him up.  
  
"That was quite a battle you put on," he said. It didn't matter that TK was out cold. Krauser was indeed impressed. "Burter taught you well. But... I think it is way past your bedtime, yes? Let us get you home now, and have Dinobot see to your injuries as well."  
  
Looking ahead, Krauser smiled. A hover car had pulled up with Rose and ALF inside, and Cell was just flying in with them. It would be a short walk to them, and then a quick drive back to the Mega Mansion for them all.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
No, it's not quite over just yet! In keeping with the spirit of the coming holidays, the last installment of this book will be a Xmas chapter, set three months from the events of the last book and up to this chapter. Again, I want to thank MWhaleK and The Happyman for helping me on this one. See you all soon, and please review. 


	9. Part 8/15: Snowy Calm

A NEW DESTINY - BOOK 2  
Part 8: Snowy Calm  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters save for King Robert/Blue Goblin.  
  
Previously: Despite not being at full strength, TK proved more than a match for Akuma. Their fight led them outside the city, where TK's Hadou Sempu Kyaku/Super Hurricane Kick, a move that Burter had taught him long ago, blocked Akuma's Shungokusatsu/Raging Demon. In a final shootout of ki bolts, TK's one-handed Kamehameha defeated Akuma's Massatsu Go Hado. Wolfgang Krauser showed up at the last minute to finish off Akuma before TK blacked out, thinking of Kari...  
  
  
Genma smiled at the blonde teen that just walked into Ucchan's. He stopped sweeping the floor. "TK, my boy," he said. "It's good of you to drop by."  
  
TK hugged Genma briefly. "Hello, Uncle Genma. You're looking a little slim. Are you... training again?"  
  
"Just standard exercises, TK. There's no reason for me to continue the way of a martial artist. That reminds me, how goes your training?"  
  
TK put a hand to the back of his head. "To be honest, I've slowed my training down a bit since I fought Akuma."  
  
Genma felt a small urge to berate TK for being lazy. A voice in his head then stopped him. TK was not his student. He was not his son. Besides, TK was already the strongest human alive. There was a chance he could now rival the strength of even Cell.  
  
Then, Genma had another idea as to why TK was lax in his training. He grinned. "Been spending more time with Kari since then, have you?"  
  
TK's cheeks flushed. "Well... yes... uh, how'd auntie doing?"  
  
"You can ask her yourself."  
  
TK and Genma looked to see Ukyo Kuonji at the bottom of her steps. She pointed behind her as light footsteps were heard from upstairs. Slowly, they saw a woman with copper-red hair standing beside Ukyo. She smiled warmly at TK and patted her stomach, which had grown a little in the past 3 months.  
  
"Hello, Takeru! I thought I heard your voice from upstairs."  
  
"How are you, auntie?"  
  
"We're just fine. I went to see Kasumi the other day, and your cousin is very healthy. She and Dr. Tofu ask about you as well. It would be nice if you stopped by their home if not their clinic."  
  
TK smiled at this. Then, he remembered something he had in his bookbag, and took it off to open it. "I have something for you all," he said, rummaging through his bag. Finally, he pulled out three Christmas cards and three small boxes of candies before giving them out individually. "They're from the folks, Matt, and me."  
  
Uyko smiled as she accepted her card and candies. "Playing Santa now, are we?"  
  
Genma gave his box to Nodoka. "I don't want to become a glutton again," he said before pocketing his card and went back to sweeping.  
  
Nodoka then said, "TK, have you spoken to Davis Hibiki lately?"  
  
The question surprised TK. "No, not for a long time. He's been keeping his distance from Kari and I ever since that incident with Stryker three months back. Why?"  
  
Ukyo pulled over a chair and made Nodoka sit in it. "He stops by here about once every two weeks. I think he started that sometime after that business with the symbiote. Anyway, he comes in and is the exact opposite of what he used to be."  
  
"He's very polite to your uncle and I," Nodoka finished for Ukyo. "He always asks how I am and if the baby, your new cousin, is healthy. When he leaves, he says that he doesn't want Akane to find out he's been here seeing us. If I didn't know any better, I'd say everything Akane and Ryoga put into his head about us Saotomes means nothing to him."  
  
[I hope so,] TK thought. [I never asked for him to be my rival in the first place.]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
As TK exited Ucchan's, he noticed it was snowing lightly. "Looks like it'll be a white Christmas after all," he said to himself as he tightened his heavy coat around himself. Walking down the street, he hoped silently that it would also be a peaceful holiday, for him and everyone. December 25th was only a week and a few days away.  
  
After the battles with Akuma and Stryker, the city had peace for about three months. The Mega Avengers covered up what really happened as best they could, considering that the showdown between TK and Akuma had caused a huge lightshow for the whole city to see.  
  
TK still couldn't believe that he had beaten Akuma. True, he had help at the end from Wolfgang Krauser, but he had held his own against the man who had killed Ryu with the dreaded Shungokusatsu. He had even blocked the Shungokusatsu with the move Burter had taught him long ago.  
  
His thoughts moved on to what happened right after, when he woke up. He gently touched his left cheek, recalling a hard sting he felt after being slapped there.  
  
[I still can't believe that she slapped me...]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"...Think he's waking up..."  
  
"...K, can you hear me..."  
  
"...Kid, say a few syllables..."  
  
"...a couple of adjectives, too..."  
  
First, then there was a bright whiteness. Then, the whiteness faded for TK. He found himself looking up at faces surrounding him. There was Cell, Rusty, ALF, Queen Mercury, and a large man about Burter's height but with a gold breastplate and purple hair.  
  
TK slowly sat up, realizing he was lying in a bed. He was back in the Mega Mansion. "Hey, guys," he said simply. "I thought I heard familiar voices."  
  
"You had us worried a little, kid," Rusty said first. "You've been out for hours. It's about one in the afternoon."  
  
ALF was next to speak. "You're lucky to be alive after going up against Akuma like that, TK. Rob was ready to strangle you before he found out you were injured."  
  
Realizing something, TK looked at his left arm. He could move it and his fingers. Yet, didn't Akuma break it with his Raging Dark Storm? "How'd Dinobot heal my arm so fast?"  
  
Cell smiled, crossing his arms. "He didn't. I went to get Dende while you were moved back here to rest. It was too risky to teleport you to him, so I teleported him here and he healed you."  
  
"Dende? Oh, you mean the new Kami that Piccolo once mentioned to me." TK then looked at the man he didn't know. "And I take it you helped defeat Akaum, right?"  
  
The man bowed. "Wolfgang Krauser, at your service. I was a friend of Burter's, and came here to visit him when I found out about your fight with Akuma. I would have helped sooner, but I have to admit, you were spectacular with that one-handed attack!"  
  
Queen Mercury's smile widened. "One-handed, you say? My husband will be speechless when I tell him this. He's still in shock that you defeated Akuma, TK. That's also why he didn't try to bite your head off when you were brought back here. Still, I'd avoid him for a while until we calm him down. He has quite a temper, you know."  
  
"He's not the only one," TK said. His words were reluctant to come out. "I lost my head after Stryker kidnapped-. Auntie Nodoka!!! I forgot all about her-!"  
  
Cell gently forced TK back into bed when he tried to get up. "She's just fine," he assured him. "The baby, too. And so is Davis, although he was strangely silent after he was freed from Stryker's possession.  
  
"We've spoken to Principal Kuno and he expects you, Davis, and Kari back by Friday or Monday, whichever you guys prefer. Right now, you should get some rest."  
  
TK then asked, "How are my folks? And the Kamiyas?"  
  
Rusty gave one of his toothy grins, which was rather scary unless you really knew he was friendly. "They're fine. Your mom's gonna ground you, though. We can't help you there. As for Kari, we had to give her a sedative after-."  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
Rusty and the others cleared away from the bed as Kari barged into the room. All eyes were on her as she entered, an angry look on her face. Setting her eyes on TK, she rushed over to him. Her right hand blurred as she slapped him across his left cheek.  
  
ALF and Rusty winced at this. TK would definitely be feeling that for a while, Super Human or not.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking," she said, almost screaming. "Getting yourself taken over by that... that monster, and then going off to fight in a weakened state?!"  
  
TK sat there in bed, shocked by Kari's actions. She had never hit him before in all the years they had known each other. Not like that, at least.  
  
Before anyone could move or say anything next, Kari quickly leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around TK in a bear hug and kissed his lips hard, her eyes shut tight. TK was still frozen for a moment, but quickly returned both the kiss and hug, closing his eyes as well.  
  
Krauser decided to leave at this. He would speak with TK later about Burter's death, after he had rested. Not saying a word, he walked out of the room, his cape flowing behind him.  
  
Mercury gave a sympathetic smile at the kissing teens. That was exactly how she had greeted her husband after he came back from chasing Stryker last night. "We should leave them alone for a moment," she whispered, ushering everyone else out the door.  
  
The kiss felt so good to TK. After all he had been through yesterday, he wanted to tell Kari his true feelings or else never get the chance again.  
  
Kari broke off first and buried her face in TK's shoulder. Her tears began to soak his shirt. "I was so afraid," she sobbed. "I was so very afraid that I'd never see you again."  
  
"You almost didn't. Akuma almost killed me last night. He broke my left arm, as crazy as it sounds... I was sure I'd die before I could... then I heard Burter yelling at me... from beyond... to fight back. And I did."  
  
TK then lifted Kari's face to look at him. He had to tell her now. "Kari... we've been friends for almost ten years... but there's something I have to tell you now, or I know I'll never have another chance." He paused, starting to cry himself. "...I love you, Hikari... I really love you..."  
  
Kari's tears were running faster now. "I love you, too... Takeru... For so long... ...kiss me again..."  
  
And so he did, gladly.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Just the man I've been looking for!"  
  
The familiar voice snapped TK from his thoughts. He slowly turned to see Ryoga to his right, smiling at him while holding three roses in one hand. It disturbed him somewhat. "Look, Ryoga, I'm not looking for trouble-!"  
  
"Good," Ryoga replied. "After September, that's the last thing you and I need. You going to see Kari right now?"  
  
TK raised an eyebrow. He was on his way to meet Kari at the park to exchange gifts before going to the Nekohanten for a date. He still hadn't decided what to give her yet. If Ryoga was aksing, did that mean he and Akane were planning on Davis beating TK to Kari?  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, in fact he expected none at all, Ryoga pulled out something from his coat pocket. "Give this to her," he said, tossing it at TK.  
  
After catching it, TK examined it carefully. It was a golden locket shaped like a heart. Inscribed on the one side were the words "Together, always and forever."  
  
"It was something Ranma hid in his room, planning to give to Akane just before she rejected him. Don't know how he afforded it, though. I didn't want it to go to waste, so I held onto it until now."  
  
TK looked up, and Ryoga was walking away, waving. "I-I don't get it-!"  
  
Ryoga didn't look back or slow his pace. "Consider it a peace offering from me. I'll try to keep Davis and Akane off your back."  
  
TK watched him walk away, stunned. Ryoga, giving him a peace offering and offered to keep the wife in check? What would happen next, Akane blowing him a kiss?!  
  
Before walking off for the park, TK wondered if Ryoga still had his curse of getting lost?  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
[It's a good thing Akane helped me break my curse of getting lost,] Ryoga thought as he made his way through the cemetery. He no longer got lost when he went out on his own, which was good considering he didn't want Akane to know he made annual trips to the cemetery.  
  
After a few minutes, he found the right tombstone. He had to wipe away the snow to make sure the name was right: Ranma Saotome. It was Ryoga's first time here since TK had come to Nerima. He stood a few feet back from the stone.  
  
"Hey, Ranma. Sorry it's been a while. I meant to come on your anniversary, but I had to keep Akane and Davis from flipping out after Kari quit the Dojo. They've been on edge since we found out TK moved here, causing him a lot of trouble. I had a hand or two in it as well, I'm sorry to say. You know, though, that I had to play along. I love them both just as much as you loved Akane and TK.  
  
"Remember that tattoo I once used against you, 'the Mark of a God?' Well, I gave it to Davis once so he could prevent TK from going out with Kari one time. It didn't do him any good, though. From what I've seen of TK, he's far surpassed either of us. You'd be very proud of him. I know that Cell is, just by the way he looks at him.  
  
"I made peace with TK earlier today. At least, I hope I did. I gave him that locket you meant to give Akane at the right time, so it wouldn't go to waste. It's a good thing you told me about it in your lats letter to me."  
  
Saying this, Ryoga recalled the letter he had hidden from Akane six years ago, saying he had destroyed it. He knew it by heart, having read it numerous times:  
  
"Ryoga,  
  
I really meant what I said at the Dojo: the best man did win in the end, and it was you. Akane loves you; so count yourself blessed after pretending to be her pet pig for two years. Whether it's good or bad to you, I won't be able to attend your wedding.  
  
I love Akane, too. I always have, though I never showed it much. That's why I've chosen to commit suicide. I can't imagine life without her, Ryoga. The other girls, they mean nothing to me compared to my feelings for Akane. I'm just thankful she'll be in good hands now.  
  
Despite everything that's happened between us, you'll always be my best friend. You helped kept me in shape by always challenging me. Hell, if you hadn't learned the Shi Shi Houkodan, I may have never learned the Kamehameha Wave. Let's not part as enemies, but as friends.  
  
That's why I'm about to tell you this next: under my mat is a golden locket. It's heart-shaped and opens up so that you can place two small pictures inside both halves. I meant to give it to Akane when the time was right. Now, that'll never happen. If you give it to her, tell her it's from you. I know she'll really like it then.  
  
I just want one last favor: lover Akane with all your heart, as I wish I could have from the start. Be true to her always.  
  
Goodbye, old friend. We'll not meet again.  
  
-Ranma"  
  
Ryoga knelt down, placing the roses in front of Ranma's stone. "Merry Christmas... old friend..."  
  
Suddenly, the wind blew hard and Ryoga was pelted with snowflakes. It was enough to act like he was being splashed with cold water, and triggered his Jusenkyo curse.  
  
The small black piglet that had once been Ryoga crawled out of the pile of clothes. The yellow bandana still hung around its neck. It blinked at first, then smiled as it chuckled softly, if pigs could chuckle.  
  
Ranma had gotten back at him from beyond the grave.  
  
Again.  
  
[Good one, Ranma! Never saw it coming!]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Another webline connected to one of the taller buildings as Rusty webslinged his way across town. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays, especially since he got to deliver donations from the Mega Avengers. He had dropped off numerous toys for children at the local "Toys For Tots" station first before stopping by Robert and Mercury's palace to see how Robert was doing.  
  
Earlier that week, Queen Mercury had broken the news that she was going to have a baby. It would be her first child.  
  
Robert fainted dead on the spot after she told him. His head hit the table behind him and gave him a good-sized bump at the back of his head.  
  
Now, Rusty was on his way back to the mansion, feeling happy at the weather.  
  
He loved the feel of snow beating softly against his body as he swung. It was nice to get out of the hot lab and into the crisp, cool open sky. He was happy enough that he hummed Christmas songs as he went.  
  
Just as he was in the middle of "Feliz Navidad," he looked down below and saw someone standing around the park, under a tall lamppost. He recognized her right away.  
  
[Kari! Waiting for TK, no doubt!]  
  
Rusty quietly hopped down until he was atop the lamppost Kari was standing by. Lucky for him, his metallic body parts and limbs had built-in silencers so that he could still sneak up on someone. He noticed she had a present wrapped in green paper with gold ribbon.  
  
['Wonder what she got for him? 'Wonder what he got for her, too?]  
  
Oblivious to her observer, Kari checked her watch. "Sometimes I hate being early," she muttered. She shook her head. She couldn't let TK see her angry. He wasn't late, anyway. He still had five minutes.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Rusty and Kari looked to see TK walking towards them, or at least to Kari. They still didn't know they were being watched.  
  
TK asked, "Am I late?"  
  
Smiling, Kari shook her head. "You're early, but not as early as I was."  
  
"I was dropping off presents for my aunt and uncle."  
  
"Speaking of presents..." Kari held out the green and gold package. "Here's yours."  
  
Rusty watched as TK opened the present carefully. He put the ribbon in his pocket before undoing the paper. He reached in and pulled out a blue scarf with his initials written in white letters.  
  
"Kari... did you make this yourself?"  
  
Kari couldn't help but laugh. "I wish! I had it made for you a while ago after your mom told me you needed a new one. Do you like it?"  
  
TK wrapped the scarf around his neck. "I love it... but not as much as I love you." Then, he remembered the locket Ryoga had given him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and held it towards Kari. "Sorry I didn't wrap it. I just got it today."  
  
Rusty's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He recognized the locket as the one Ranma got Akane long ago. He had been there with Ranma when he bought it. [How the hell did TK get that?! Well... at least it's being put to good use.]  
  
Kari gasped before taking the locket. "Takeru... this must have cost a fortune! You shouldn't have-!"  
  
"Hikari, you're the girl I love, and we've been apart for about five years. You're worth spending so much on."  
  
Kari hugged him tight. "You crazy fool. But, you're my fool."  
  
Rusty watched as TK helped put the locket around Kari's neck. They made a lovely couple. Suddenly, he got an idea. He pulled out some mistletoe from a storage compartment from his one arm. [Heh, heh, heh!]  
  
Both Kari and TK heard a faint "Thwpp" from above them. They looked up together. Some mistletoe was hanging above Kari from the post. TK noticed that it was hung by a webline. [Rusty! Why am I not the least bit surprised?]  
  
"Takeru."  
  
TK looked to see Kari with her eyes closed and her lips puckered. [I'll thank/get Rusty later.] Slowly he leaned forward until his lips met hers, and stayed there for what seemed forever.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Cell watched the two teens from atop a nearby building. He had seen it all, including Rusty hanging the mistletoe. "He'll get an earful from TK later," he chuckled.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on others?"  
  
Cell turned to face the blond woman behind him. She was wearing green dress pants, a white button shirt and green vest to match the pants.  
  
He smiled at her. "I'm sorry, baby," he said before kissing her cheek.  
  
The woman smiled. "Nice. However, I expect better under the mistletoe."  
  
"Good evening, Cell, Miss King!"  
  
King and Cell looked to see an ice-blond man walk up to them. He wore a black trench coat and was carrying a bottle of root beer and three wine glasses.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Knives!"  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
Knives laughed gently. "I'll be out of your hair in a moment, King. Then you can have Cell all to yourself, again." He set the glasses on the ledge of the roof before pouring root beer into each glass.  
  
King sighed and shook her head. "Couldn't we have champagne?"  
  
"You know I can't hold my liquor," Knives replied before handing out the glasses. "This is the first time the three of us have gotten together in a while."  
  
Cell took his glass. "Since the last anniversary of our team-up against Dabura, which was about two years ago. What happened to you, Knives?"  
  
Knives held up his left arm, which appeared to be mechanical. "Lost my arm... and my woman... Vash caught up with me and took both of them from me. Been hunting him ever since."  
  
King then said, "Cheer up, guys! It's Christmas, time for good cheer and all that. Let's toast and then grab some dinner back at my place." She raised her glass. "To happy times and better times to come."  
  
Knives gave a toast next. "To old friends both here... and long gone."  
  
Cell looked back down to where TK and Kari were once standing. They had gone now. Cell turned again and raised his glass. He knew what his toast would be.  
  
"To new beginnings... and the promise of everlasting love."  
  
[For you, TK.]  
  
  
  
End Book 2  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's it! Book 2 is now closed. The past of the Mega Avengers has been explored a bit, Ryoga appears to be on TK's side, and TK and Kari are now an official couple. Hope you liked the added surprises I put in, including Cell's new girlfriend, King from "Art of Fighting" and "King of Fighters."  
  
However, this does NOT end New Destiny at all. There's still the scene at the end of Book 1, chapter 6 I have to bring in after all. Not to mention the side story involving Cell, King, Knives, and Dabura. As for Knives, you'll see him again in the next two books, because he's connected to whoever it was in Book 1, chapter 6.  
  
So, what happens in Book 3, you ask? TK ends up making an accidental trip... about 7-8 years into the past. There, he must team up with old friends who have yet to meet him in his time against a threat from space...  
  
Lord Slugg has come to Earth.  
  
However, Book 3 will be on the backburner until I get caught up with my other series. Now, onto BOYZ!!!  
  
Happy Holidays, everyone! Please read and review! 


End file.
